


Fox- Light

by sisteroftheagiel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Twilight Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisteroftheagiel/pseuds/sisteroftheagiel
Summary: The Foxhole Court Twilight Au that no one fucking asked for!Its set on the film, follows the plot closely.No WerewolvesAaron defense squad come at me bruh :DI got bored of editing, just read over grammar issues :P





	Fox- Light

Neil had been thinking about the way he would die since he was young. Some lonely nights Neil would consider whether it would be a knife, a gun or perhaps infection that finally extinguished his life. But there was one thing Neil was certain; his father would be responsible for his demise. His father was known as The Butcher, he was formidable and just as relentless as he was ruthless. Neil's mother had fled with him when he was young, she has stolen millions and pack Neil up during the night. Together they had flown across seas fleeing from his father and his father's men. They had had a few close calls, resulting in Neils body becoming a mosaic of horror. They had suffered another close call a week ago, his mother had endured a horrific wound, she drove them until she physically couldn't anymore. She died right in front of his eyes. He could still remember the smell as her body burned.  
He rolled a cigarette around his fingers, it had become a calming habit, bringing his spiraling thoughts to a stop. Perhaps forcing his thoughts back to the memory of his dying mother wasn't healthy, but it kept him from feeling completely and utterly alone. Neil didn't know how much of a chance he stood without his mother, she was his strength, his will to keep going. Neil would die alone and forgotten. Maybe death would be better if he died in the place of someone he loved, like his mother did.  
The steps he sat on creaked under his weight, bringing Neil back from his dark thoughts. He breathed in his cigarette and gazed out into the forest that surrounded the small wooden home he was squatting in. In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain was the small town called Forks. Population of 3,120, with a town this small the risks are high, any new person would be spotted instantly. Neil hoped that Forks was simply too small for his father to even notice.  
He crushed his cigarette out on the step and went inside. The last tenants seemed to either have left in a rush or died because they left all of their belongings. Neil was only slightly creeped out with the amount of wolf pictures that adorned the walls. Neil shrugged on his duffle bag and left. With the isolation came some side effects, he had to try and blend in as much as possible. He jogged down the road till he reached another house. The house was kept nicer then the one Neil had acquired, two story wooden house, with a small porch and navy shutters. Neil's eyes glanced over the red truck that sat in the driveway and the ‘for sale’ sign stuck to the passenger side window. As Neil went up to the front door, he ran through his lies once more before knocking.  
It took awhile but an older man in a wheelchair opened the door. Neil smiled at him "Hello, sorry to bother you sir. My father just brought the property down the road some ways, you see he's away on business a lot, so I need to find a way to get around town and I remember seeing your truck for sale".  
The older man smiled, Neil couldn't see any trace of doubt in it.  
"oh that's great, well i'm Danny" Neil shook his hand and introduced himself, "Lovely to meet you Neil, let me just go get my boy and he'll show you around the truck ok?". Neil nodded and watched Danny wheeled away, the door clicked softly shut behind him. Neil looked around and decided to wait by the truck, he had cash ready he just wanted this to be over with quickly.  
Neil ran his hand over the truck, it was faded red and had a few dents but it appeared to be in working order. The sound of the door opening forced Neil's attention behind him. A tall tanned boy, probably two years older then Neil, came jogging over. His smile was wide and pleasant, he stood at least a foot above Neil. As he got closer, he stretched out his hand and said "Hello, I'm Jeremy. My dad said you were interested in my truck?" Neil nodded "Great, I've been trying to sell it before I head off to college, but we don't get much traffic around here" Jeremey continued to smile at him, his pleasant demeanour didn't seem fake. "You just moved here?" Neil nodded again, Jeremy tilted his head "You don't talk much huh?"  
Neil pretended to look at a dent and ran his fingers over it and said "Guess I'm shy"  
Jeremy laughed and he patted Neil on the back "Alright, so let's get in" he unlocked the cab and showed Neil how to turn it on and "You have to double pump the clutch to shift, but besides that this baby is good. Just listen to her'' Jeremy turned the engine on and Neil was relieved to hear it start with no problem.  
"I'll take it" Neil didn't think Jeremy's smile could get any bigger, but it did. Neil opened his duffle and retrieved his money and handed it over. Jeremy flicked through the notes and nodded to Neil and exited the cab. He rested his arms on the door frame and said "Well she's yours man, you treat her well and she'll treat you well"  
"Thanks"  
"No problem" Jeremy slammed the door shut and waved Neil off. Neil knew he had to keep up appearances but he didn't plan on staying in Forks for long. He was sure the adults of Forks wouldn't take well to a kid skipping school, which meant Neil was going to high school again. Thanks to his uncle he had all the necessary paperwork for his 'transfer' and had already received his time table, but he still dreaded his first day.  
....

Neil pulled up to the school, it was March and the middle of the semester which meant he would stick out that little bit more. He hoped his plain appearance kept him invisible after the 'new student' awe faded off. Some people stared at him, but he kept his head down, his duffle banged against his leg as he slipped through crowds of students milling around. He'd already reviewed the student map he was given and had paid the school some nightly visits, so was confident on the layout. Neil skidded to a stop when a large body blocked his path. The guy was tall and appeared even taller by spikes he wore in his hair. His dominating presence vanished when he smiled, "You must be Neil Josten, the new boy. My name is Matt, the eyes and ears of this place" he swept his arms out "So if there’s anything you need; tour guide, lunch date, a shoulder to cry on?"  
Neil stared at him for a while, not fully comprehending his words "Erm, i'm more of a suffer in silence type".  
Matt simply nodded his head and took the time table from Neils hands. The biggest smile plastered his face "Awesome, you're with me first period. come on, I'll show you to the gym.  
Changing rooms were always a hard time for Neil, so he took his clothes and got changed in the toilets. When he was finally changed, he walked into the gym. It was full of noise, students milled around setting up equipment, the girls were setting up netball nets and the boys grabbed basketballs. Neil ended up on Matts team and Neil feared the worse but when the game started Matt became focused and quiet, Neil liked this serious side of him. But every now and then he would catch Matt’s eyes wander over to the girls. Neil followed where Matt was looking and saw a girl with short hair utterly destroying the other team. She was confident in her movements and owned the court, her dark skin glistened with sweat as she worked hard, while the rest of the girls gave very little effort. Neil was too busy watching the girls that he forgot he was in the middle of a game, he got a harsh reality check when a basketball smashed into the side of his face. It didn't hurt, Neil had been through worse but the force of it whipped his head back and he stumbled a few feet. Matt rushed over to him, put a hand to his face "You ok man?"  
Neil could hear snickering from the others, Matt shot a vicious look around him at the students laughing, "You could at least apologise". Matt didn't waste any more effort on them and turned back to Neil, he gently put his fingers to the spot where the ball had hit him "Are you ok?".  
"Are you two gonna make out?"  
The voice made Matts head whip up and Neil saw a huge splitting smile cover his face, he winked and said "Never in front of you".  
Neil turned to see the girl from before, she pouted her lower lip at him "Shame". She turned her attention to Neil "Are you alright, that was some hit".  
Neil nodded "I'm fine"  
She turned back to Matt and nuzzled at his side. Matt introduced them "Neil this is my girlfriend Dan, Dan this is Neil, the new kid".  
Dan extended her hand for him to take and smiled "Lovely to meet you Neil, we were in need of a new face".

Neil went through periods in a blur, and before he even registered Neil was sat at a table across from Dan and Matt. They were nice, Neil tired to believe they were genuine, but trust didn't come easy for him. He still sat far enough away to flee if he had too. Neil also knew it would be pointless to make friends, he wouldn't be here long enough. But he engaged in idle chit chat, they asked questions about him and his life, and he told them his fake backstory about his father being away on business a lot, so his absence wouldn't be suspicious. They accepted this without debate and when it was clear Neil was done talking they started to talk animatedly to each other.  
Neil half listened to their conversations and half listened to his surroundings, he was always on edge, he had to be aware if any of them became suspicious. Neil heard conversations die down when four students entered the cafeteria. They drew more attention then Neils 'new kid' status did. Neil was glad at first but this also raised the question as to who these students were and why they were so popular. Two boys and two girls, all beautiful. Neil didn't want to believe it was simply their looks that gained them such fame. The boys were first, both tall. The slightly smaller one had smooth tanned skin and a mop of dark brown curly hair, he was talking animatedly to the boy beside him. This boy was emotionless, seeming to either ignore or not hear his companion. His black hair was slicked back and he had a number two tattooed under his green eyes. The girls behind were total opposites, one appeared to be a model, just as tall as the tattooed boy in front, thanks to the ridiculously high heels she wore. Her long blonde hair perfectly curled and she wore a tight dress that left little to the imagination. Next to her stood a girl only slightly taller than Neil, her hair was cut short at her jaw, the last few inches were dyed a rainbow of colours. Her appearance was much more modest, and she wore a delicate cross around her neck.  
Matt was the first to notice Neils attention and explained "Those are the Foxes" Neil looked at him, "They are the foster kids of Dr Fox. but they kind of stick to themselves".  
Dan lent over "Yeah because they're all together" She looked at Neil pointely "Together" she said for empathise.  
Matt shook his head "I don't think so"  
Dan continued in a quiet whisper "See the blonde; that's Allison and see the tall guy with dark hair; thats Kevin. I think they’re together"  
Matt shook his head "So are you saying Renee and Nicky are together?"  
Dan laughed "No i'm not, Nicky is gay. I think Renee and Andrew are together". She grinned at him like she had uncovered the biggest treasure.  
Matt was shocked "No, Renees too sweet for that monster"  
"Monster?"  
Dan looked at Neil "Andrew is crazy. He almost broke Eric's nose for waking him up" Dan looked pass Neil and tilted her head "That's him now".  
Neil turned around to watch as a small guy with light blonde hair walked in. He was dressed in complete black, no emotion flickered across his face, but he was sure to have noticed all the attention his entrance brought. He smoked a cigarette; one student tried to tell him to put it out and without even glancing her way he flicked it at her. She jumped up and quickly swiped hot ash from her clothes, she threw some choice words at his back.  
He sat down with the rest but Neil noticed the gap he left between himself and the other four. He turned part way from them and lit another cigarette and sat seemling content to watch nothing.  
"It's kind of unfair how attractive they all are, Dr Fox must only adopt good looking babies".  
Matt lent over to kiss Dan "Your much more beautiful than them"  
Dan giggled and put her arms around his shoulders "You too babe".  
.....

Neil was walking to his last class of the day, he couldn't wait for this day to be over. Smiling and pretending to care about mundane topics drained his will to continue. As Neil walked into class the teacher, a small wide man, with a large balding spot at the back of his head greeted him "Ah Neil I assume?" Neil nodded, so he handed Neil some books "here are your things and if you want to take a seat, there's a free one next to Andrew" Neil looked over to where the teacher had pointed and was startled to see it was the same Andrew from the cafferitera. Andrew sat at the back of the class and his face was in his hand, Neil was surprised to not see him smoking. Andrews black eyes were locked on Neil as he made his approach. As Neil sat down Andrew jerked violently and covered his nose and mouth with his hand. Neil softly sniffed at his shirt but did not detect a problem. Andrew sat as far away from Neil as he could get on the desk they now shared, but he continued to stare silently at him, so Neil introduced himself.  
Andrews mood appeared to get darker after that, Neil tired not to care, the actions of this stranger shouldn't affect him, so he faced forwards and tired to zone Andrew out. However, Neil had inherited his father's patience, which was basically non existent. He turned to face Andrew "You got a problem?" Andrew only stared back, Neil motioned at the class "look, this was the last seat, I can't help it. So are you gonna be a complete dick for the whole of class?"  
Slowly Andrew dropped his hand from his nose "I don't like you"  
Neil put a hand on his heart "How will I sleep tonight"  
Andrew slammed his fist down on the table, Neil jumped to his feet instinctively ready to fight or run. Andrew got in Neils space "Who are you?" Neil didn't speak, Andrews black eyes were the only thing Neil could see. Neil stared back, trying to not let Andrew intimidate him "Why can't I hear you?"  
"Well i thought my breath might have been the problem, so I didn't want to annoy you any further, you’re clearly unstable"  
The classroom had gone silent at their exchange, but whispers circled at Neils remark. Andrew lent in close his mouth inches from Neils ear "You smell like bullshit and it's suffocating". He shouldered passed Neil so hard Neil had to brace himself on the desk beside him so he didn't fall. The door slammed at his exit, the teacher looked over at Neil for a second to make sure he was ok, then continued off from when he was interrupted. Neil suspected this behaviour was a regular occurrence.  
.....

The encounter with Andrew that day annoyed Neil. It stayed with him like a pesky fly he couldn't shake off. What annoyed Neil most was he disappeared. Andrew stopped coming to school, first it was a few days then it turned into a week, Neil assumed he stopped coming altogether. The Foxes didn't show any signs of anything being amiss, so Neil chalked this up to Andrew just being Andrew. Neil tired to tell himself he didn't care, why should he? Andrew was strange. He had gotten under Neils skin without even trying. Neil had almost persuaded himself he did not care, when one rainy day he walked into his biology class and stopped mid way to his desk because Andrew was there. He sat with his chin in his hand again and gazed out the window. Neil took a deep breath and silently sat down next to him. Neil tensed when he saw Andrew turned his whole body around to face Neil "Hello Neil" Neil turned to look at Andrew, he had a manic smile on his face, Neil didn't like that one bit, "I didn't get to introduce myself last week, I'm Andrew" Neil returned the favour and simply stared at Andrew; expressionless.  
His smile turned into a smirk as he continued to eye Neil. He pushed the telescope towards Neil "Are you actually going to help me or what?"  
"You seem like a smart boy, i'm sure you can work it out" Neil stared forwards, an act of defiance.  
"You got a mouth on you, I'd be careful, it might get you in trouble"  
Neil turned back to him, Andrews expression did not change, but Neil did not detect any aggression from him, at least not at this moment. It seemed more like Andrew was testing him. Neil looked through the lens of the telescope, anything to not have to look at Andrew anymore "You were gone".  
"Oh, you noticed? I didn't realise I meant so much to you Neil"  
Neil looked back at him "You mean nothing to me"  
Andrew put a hand to his chest, mocking Neil's action the first time they met "So hurtful". His face dropped all emotions and asked "so do you like the rain?"  
Neil's brow furrowed "why are you asking me about the weather?"  
Andrew rested his chin in his hand "It's called a conversation Neil"  
Neil ignored him and continued working. "perhaps the subject not too your liking" He tapped a finger on his lips, as in thought, "Should we talk about something more serious?"  
Neil looked at him and tried to read anything in his eyes. Looking at Andrew; he seemed different, Neil tried to rack his brain to remember what he looked like last week, then it dawned on him. The last time he had seen Andrew his eyes were so dark they seemed black, but now they were a golden brown. Neil motioned towards his face "Like you eyes changing colour?"  
Andrew waved his hand like it was a pointless question "Contacts"  
Neil wasn't going to let him off easy "Why do you even wear contacts?"  
"Why do you?"  
Neil flinched at his words "How?" was all Neil could manage.  
Andrew waved his hand again in the same manner as before, dismissing his question of any importance "Anyone can see the ring around your eyes"  
Silence stretched between them, thankfully Andrew broke it and asked "Why did you move here?"  
Relief flooded Neil, thankful the topic had changed to something less personal "My dad bought a place here because it quite"  
"Can I meet him?"  
"He's away on business a lot"  
"How convenient"  
Neil continued to watch him, the more they talked the less he understood. Why did he have a sudden interest in Neil? And why did it have to be Andrew that seemed the most intuitive when it came to his deceit. Neil noticed that he wore all black again and black arm bands that stretched from his wrist to his elbows, it seemed like a strange fashion choice even to Neil. Andrew smelled like smoke, which had an unsettling calming effect. Neil didn't want to let his guard down, Andrew was smaller by a few inches, but his arms were thick, his shirt sleeves tight around his biceps. Neil looked back into his eyes "Where did you go?"  
Andrew shook a finger at him "That's not how this works Neil." When Neil just looked confused at him he continued "You don't expect a truth without credit. You still haven't answered my question"  
"what question?"  
Andrew tapped just under his eye. Neil tried to recreated the bored action Andrew had used earlier "Forget it, I don't even care". For the rest of the class they sat in silence and as soon as the bell rang, Neil rushed out.  
.......

When the final bell of the day tolled Neil felt the weight of the day lift off him. He slipped through students and headed to his truck. He spotted Andrew leaning against the side of a sleek black car, smoking. Andrews eyes were locked on Neil, his gaze still held so much weight even from the other side of the parking lot. Neil tried to figure out if he could slip out of school earlier, to minimize the chances of running into Andrew. As Neil neared his truck, there was a commotion behind him, he heard a horn and a mirage of tires screeching, turning towards the noise was instinctive, but he could only stare as he saw a large green truck barreling towards him. He braced himself for the inevitable impact. However, the impact came from his side, a pair of hands pushed him. The force that he was pushed with was incredible, Neil felt his body lift off the ground, time seemed to slow as he saw the shocked faces of students around. The pain of his body hitting the tarmac bough time crashing back. The force he hit the ground with spotted his vision. He saw a shape stood before him, Neil blinked away the spots, eventually his vision cleared as the shape squatted in front of him and saw Andrews face. Andrew gripped his chin in his hand, Neil tried not to flinch away "Watch where you're going idiot" the pressure on his chin disappeared, as did Andrew.  
Neil ran a hand over his body assessing damages. Nothing felt broken, which was a relief. Hands grabbed for him as Dan and Matt helped him up. Concern etched their faces "Are you ok?" Matt asked as he patted Neil's body for any injuries. Dan flipped her phone out "I'll call an ambulance". Neil didn't realise he had lunged at her until he had her concerned face inches from his, and his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist holding her phone. She didn't move out of his grip but asked "Neil?"  
Neil let her go and stepped back sheepish "I'm sorry" she nodded, he tried to smile, " I'm fine, I don't want to waste anyone's time" Both Dan and Matt looked like they didn't believe him so he went on "It missed me, i'm good. The worse is a scraped knee".  
Dan still looked like she wanted to argue, so he stepped closer "Honestly I'm good. I swear"  
Matt put his hand on his shoulder "You sure man?"  
Neil nodded "Yes"  
Matt motioned to Neil’s body "ok, give me your phone, call me if there are any problems" he left his hand out waiting.  
Neil just stared at it "I don't have a phone"  
"What?!" Dan explained, shock evident in her expression.  
Neil shuggered and lied "I keep losing them" he looked between the two “How about I make you a promise and if i feel bad i'll go the the hospital ok?"  
"promise?" the sincerity in Matt’s voice shocked Neil to his core. He wasn't sure what feeling it stirred in him, but one thing he was sure is it made him uncomfortable. Neil nodded and jumped into his truck. Thankfully the only damage was superficial and the engine started no problem. Neil drove away leaving Dan and Matt to watch after him.  
.......

Neil rushed through the hallways, head down trying to minimise gossip. Word had spread about yesterdays accident and he kept catching eyes following him around. He spoke to no one, just stared blankly at those who tired to talk to him. He only had words for one person and his eyes looked around until he spotted the light blonde hair of Andrew. He was leaning against the wall while Allison stood inches from him, she looked like she was telling him off. But judging by the look on Andrews face, he couldn't careless. Neil walked straight up to them, he didn't care if he was interrupting, he had questions and he deserved answers. As he neared, Andrews eyes locked on Neil and he heard Allison say "it's not just you on the line, you have to think about the family".  
Neil stopped just beside them and Allison flip her head around and stared at Neil, he ignored her, he only had eyes for Andrew. "I need to speak to you"  
Andrew simply blinked in response. So Neil looked over at Allison "Do you mind?"  
"Wow, your manners are just as good as his, ugh" she flipped her hair and stormed off.  
Neil turned back "She seemed pissed"  
"It's nothing unusual"  
Neil watched Andrew for a while. Who just stared back, Neil's impatience wore out "How'd you move so fast, your legs are so short?"  
Andrew looked bored at the insult, "I was right next to you"  
"No you weren't"  
Andrew shuggered "You hit your head, must be more delusional than normal", he looked Neil up and down slowly "Whatever normal is"  
Neil crossed his arms "I know what I saw"  
Andrew flick his hand in a gesture for Neil to continue "you came out of nowhere, the truck should have crushed you but you moved so fast. You pushed me so hard I was lifted off the ground".  
Andrew looked beyond bored "I work out, can't you just thank me and get over it?"  
Neil smirked at him "That would be good for you wouldn't it?"  
Andrew stepped from the wall and got in Neils face "Your not gonna let this go are you?"  
"No"  
"Well I hope you like disappointment" Andrew shouldered his way past Neil, who watched till he couldn't see Andrews blonde head anymore. 

....

That was the first time Neil dreamt about Andrew. It didn't shock him as much as he expected, Neil guessed Andrew had been on his mind a lot lately, so that must have contributed to it. Neil was a light sleeper, thanks to years on the run, the slightest of noises would rouse him. So when he heard movement in his room he was jostled awake, he saw Andrew stood at the foot of the bed, but when Neil switched on the lamp the room was empty. Neil had left the window open for fresh air, he figured it must have been the blind that woke him. He rubbed his eyes but the vision of Andrew was burned there.  
He couldn't get back to sleep so he got up and went for a run.  
At school, the bustle and noise seemed louder today, because there was a field trip. Students milled around in the car park waiting for the bus to open and let them pile on. Neil caught sight of Andrew, Renee and Nicky. A strong arm fell around his shoulders, Neil looked up into the smiling face of Matt. "How are you feeling man?"  
Neil smiled back "Good thanks".  
Matt's smile dropped off his face, he looked serious he took one of Neils hands and bent one leg to kneel on the ground in front of Neil. A few students stopped talking to watch. Neil tried to take his hand back but Matts grip was tight, "Neil" he took a deep breath "Would you go to prom with me?"  
Neil stared at him dumbfounded, laugher came from a few students around him. Neil took his hand back "No".  
A few of the audience 'aww'ed but the loudest came from behind Neil and a hand ruffled his hair "See I told you he would say no" Dan smiled at Matt, still on the floor.  
Matt pouted "But why?"  
"I won't even be here for it, i'm going to Jacksonville with my dad"  
"Oh" the lie seemed to please Matt, he got up and handed Dan some cash, Neil saw the exchange and Matt explained "Dan and I made a bet, she didn't think you would go, I thought that if this pretty face asked you wouldn't be able to resist" He smiled.  
Neil looked at Dan "What if I had said'' yes ``.  
Dan took up Matts hand, "Guess I'd find someone else to go with".  
The teachers divided them up and they were quickly ushered onto the bus. Neil noted that Andrew wasn't on this bus. 

It wasn’t a long drive, soon they were all filed off and ushered into a compost plant. Why they were here still bewildered Neil but the other students just seemed to be happy to be out. Dan and Matt were up ahead, intently listening to the teacher explain what makes good compost. "What's in Jacksonville?"  
The voice beside him made him jump, he clutched his duffle bag tight on instinct. Andrew motioned to an exit, "there’s an exit there, but you probably already know that".  
Neil narrowed his eyes at Andrew. "What do you want?"  
Andrew feigned concern "Have you gone deaf as well as stupid?"  
"You never answered my question"  
Andrew rolled his eyes "Adrenaline rush, very common, you can google it. What's in Jacksonville?"  
"My dad's going there on business, he wants me to come along"  
"How boring" Andrew lit a cigarette and walked out. Neil followed him and stole the cigarette from his fingers, Neil was surprised Andrew was so placid. "We shouldn't be friends"  
Neil raised a brow at him "Why not let the truck crush me then?"  
Andrew lit another cigarette "You think I regret saving you?" He blew smoke him Neils face "I do, every single second I have to talk to you"  
Neil crushed the stolen cigarette on the ground "Do I annoy you?"  
"I have to care about you for you to annoy me, and I don't care about you"  
"You cared enough to ask what was in Jacksonville"  
"Misplaced curiosity" Andrew blew smoke in his face once more, a hand on the back of his neck made Neil freeze. Andrews golden eyes were inches away "It won't happen again".  
"Hi"  
Andrew pulled his hand away like prolonged contact to Neil was painful. Neil turned to the voice, Renee smiled at him, Nicky waved from behind her too. She extended her hand towards Neil "Neil right?"  
Neil shook her hand. "Will you be riding with us?"  
Andrew flicked his cigarette butt at Neil "Nope the bus is full". Neil wiped hot ash of his hoodie as Andrew cambered onto the bus. Renee smiled sweetly on her way passed, Nicky placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "Don't take it personally, he hates everyone"  
Neil looked at him "Even you?"  
"Especially me"  
Neil watched Nicky board the bus, his mind spinning. 

.....

Neil was at lunch, when Andrew appeared by his side, a crazy smile on his face "Hello Neil"  
Neil flicked him only a brief glance "Your mood swings are giving me whiplash"  
"If you were smart you would stay away from me"  
"You came up to me, but as you keep pointing out, i'm stupid remember"  
"Very"  
Neil sighed "Will you tell me the truth?"  
"Will you tell me the truth?"  
Neil shrugged and turned back to his food, "Its fine, I have my own theories"  
Andrew leaned against the counter "Oh I'm filled with excitement"  
Neil listed them off with his fingers "Radioactive spiders, alien, kryptonite, just a buff jackass"  
Andrew stepped closer "You think I'm buff?  
"Your hiding something, I just gotta work out if your a hero or a bad guy"  
"Why are you obsessed with me?"  
Neil stared at him "Says the guy that keeps following me around" Andrew just continued to stare at him "We should hang out?"  
Andrews eyes widen slightly, Neil smiled that he had surprised Andrew "Matt and Dan invited me to the beach this weekend, you should come"  
Andrew was silent for so long, Neil started to think he wouldn't even reply, so was shocked when he heard Andrew asked "Which beach?"  
"La Push"  
"No" Andrew walked away.

....

The wind blew salty water into Neils face, when Dan and Matt had invited him to the beach he hadn't expected the bitter coldness. He hunched over his knees in the back of Matt's truck, shaking his legs to regain feeling in his toes. Dan had invited her 'sisters' along as well, they weren't related but their close bond was harder to break. The girls were loud and hyper, helping each other into tight wet suits. One girl sat in Matt's truck with Neil, and kept trying to goad him into conversation.  
"So you going to prom?"  
"No". She watched Neil for a second. "Eric still hasn't asked me, I've been dropping hints for ages"  
"Just ask him"  
Her mouth gaped open, "I can't do that"  
"Why?" Neil looked at her for the first time "You want to go with him, ask him. Fucking around with him isn’t getting you anywhere. The worst that can happen is he says no. Then ask someone else. Mind games are childish and pointless"  
Silence stretched around them, "Neil" he looked at Dan who watched him, "Who knew you had a mouth on you"  
The girl muttered "You could've been nice about it"  
Neil was far too cold and annoyed to be civil "I didn't realise that you needed the kid glove treatment. Next time I'll lie just so you feel better"  
Matt walked up and stood between them and ruffled Neil's hair "Never mind Neil, he's just grumpy because he invited Andrew and he got turned down"  
"You what?" Dan's mouth gaped, her eyes wide "Since when are you and Andrew friends"  
Neil shrugged "We aren't, he's just my biology partner"  
"But you invited him, you must have had a reason to want to spend time with him"  
Neil stared at Dan. He barely even liked Andrew; he was rude and Neil felt like he could easily rip away all the lies Neil had safely secured around himself. He felt like Andrew could bring him down with no more than a soft push. These thoughts terrified him. Yet, the simple fact that Andrew had not exposed him, hadn't pushed Neil further then he was willing to go, or gossiped about him left Neil far more confused. Figuring out Andrews agenda had become Neils obsession, even dreaming of Andrews pale face and golden eyes staring into him. The main thought that plagued his mind was: can he trust Andrew?  
Behind Dan, another one of her friends flipped her hair back and stated "It was pointless, the Foxes don't come here"  
Neil watched her "Bad waves?"  
She smirked at him "No, some sort of old family feud or some shit" Seeing she had gained his attention she continued "La Push is owned by the Blacks. Apparently the Blacks caught the Foxes ancestors hunting on their land. But they made a pact, they would let the Foxes stay as long as they kept off the land. Guess it's still important to them"  
While the group tried to surf in the murky sea, Neil walked down the beach. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let his mind wonder. His thoughts turned to Andrew, who couldn't be more than seventeen, yet he seemed the most aware of life. He didn't seem to care about school, barely giving the teachers a glance (but he also didn't seem to be failing), however he cared enough about a thousand year old folk tale that restricted him from half the town. The more Neil tried to piece together Andrew the more confused he became. As the sounds of laughter got dimmer Neil found his thoughts wander to his mother. He took a cigarette out and simply lit it, he nursed the end between numb fingers. If his mother was still around she would have beaten his ass by now. Grabbed him by the hair and fled this town, the slightest hint that Andrew could see through his disguise would have her fleeing in a flash, no traces left behind. Somewhere inside Neil still felt that urge to run, he could feel a shadow right at his back. He felt close to getting caught but he stayed. Everything he owned was in the duffle by his side, he hadn't been here that long, Dan and Matt would soon forget about the strange kid they took in under their wing. He would be forgotten. 

.... 

Neil, Dan and Matt sat on an old bench in streams of sunlight, the sun had chosen to grace Forks with its presence so most of the student body had migrated outside. Dan had rolled the bottom of her trackies up and was sunning her calves, Matt was sat beside her with his head back, eyes closed. Neil looked around at the students and it became clear that Andrew was not here, Neil hadn't seen any of the Foxes all day. Neil thought it was strange for all of them to be absent.  
"He's not here"  
Neil looked at Dan, she smiled "Andrew, Mr and Mrs Fox pull them out of school when the weather is nice"  
"They just ditch?"  
"Must be nice to have rich parents, you don't have to work hard for anything"  
Matt cracked an eye open "Rude"  
Dan smiled at him "You know I don't mean you"  
"I think it's nice that Mr and Mrs fox want to spend time with them. My dad can barely find the time to see me and he only had one child. But there's five of them"  
Dan rubbed his arm "Your right, I'm sorry. My jealousy got the better of me. Its too nice of a day to be stuck at school." She lent on the table and looked at Neil, "Plans this weekend?"  
"No"  
"Great, you can come prom shopping with us, I need a male opinion"  
Neil gestured to Matt, Dan smiled and patted him on the cheek "Yes, he'll be coming too, but he's bias and thinks I look great in everything"  
"You do look great in everything" Matt injected.  
Dan continued like she didn't hear him " So I need a real opinion. What do you say?"  
Neil couldn't think of an excuse not to "Fine. there's a book shop I wanted to go too anyway."  
Dan smiled big, "Awesome, we can get dinner together afterwards as well".  
A clatter of trays hit the table and Dans sisters encased Neil on his side of the bench. Neil found himself suffocated by thick perfume and hairspray. "Hey did you hear about Mr Jenkins?"  
Matt had opened his eyes at their arrival and Dan shook her head "He died". Seeming satisfied with their reactions she continued "He was killed by some animals. They said he lost pretty much all his blood. Freaky right?"  
Dan sat up "An animal drank his blood"  
"Apparently his body was mauled, they found claw marks and teeth marks"  
"Where was he killed?" She looked at Neil as he spoke.  
"He was found by his boat, a few miles outside Forks." She smiled at him "Don't worry, I don't think the animal would travel this close to people"  
"Expect for Mr Jenkins"  
....

Neil was in hell. Shopping with Dan and Matt had turned into being dragged around by Dan and the girls, they went into shops, took huge piles of dresses into the fitting rooms and forced Matt and Neil to rate them. Matt was all smiles and laughter, he seemed to be enjoying himself, Neil on the other hand wanted to flea. He mapped out every exit and knew he could be out of the shop in seconds if he needed too. The girls eventually stopped trying to get more from Neil, after his tenth "It's fine" they seemed satisfied with any flatterly that Matt directed them. When the girls went back in to change for another fashion show Matt rested an arm on Neils chair "You ok bud? you don't seem to be enjoying any of this"  
Neil collapsed back into his chair, "I'm trying Matt but this is painful"  
Matt flicked his eyes down at Neils stained jeans and faded tee and said "I guessed this would not be your thing"  
"If I wasn't so tired I might have been offended"  
Matt laughed, "I just mean, fashion doesn't seem that important to you." Matt checked his watch "it's getting late, why don't you leave and check out that book store you wanted and meet us at the restaurant after yeah?"  
Neil was on his feet before he even finished "You sure?"  
Matt laughed at him "Yeah man, at least one of us can escape this purgatory"  
Neil paused on his way out "You hate it too? but you seem to enjoy it?"  
Matt smiled at his shock "Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Dan and the girls but" he gave Neil a pointed look "is this what I wanted to spend all day doing? no sir".  
"Good luck"  
"Thanks man"  
Neil walked out and felt the cold wind on his face. The relief he felt was crazy, after sitting around for so long he buzzed with energy. The bookshop was the other side of town so Neil decided to jog and work out the kinks. Luckily he got to the store twenty minutes before closing, the door jingled his arrival and a tall man behind the desk greeted him "We are closing soon".  
"I'll be quick" He smiled and nodded so Neil made his way to the folk lore section.  
Surprisingly this section was larger then Neil had expected, it spanned the length of one wall. But Neil located the one he was after. Neil had been curious after the beach, about Andrews ancestors and why the tribes thought they were dangerous, dangerous enough to ban them from their land. So he had checked online and a link for this shop had come up. Neil wasn't great with technology, but he didn't want to linger on the school computers for long, so he had made a note of this shop and the book before hand. Pressed for time, Neil simply took it to the counter to purchase and left. The bell above the door jingled his exit and Neil put his purchase into his duffle and checked his watch, the others should be finished and on their way to the restaurant so Neil headed off.  
The sun had completely set at this point, leaving only a few street lamps to light Forks. Neil had fled many cities in the dark of night so he was fine traveling in the darkness. He had also studied maps of Forks so he knew all the roads and pathways that lead in and out of town. Neil had to be prepared for anything, and if he had to run and was stupid enough to run down a dead end, then he would be dead. So Neil knew that he could cut down an alleyway and it would shorten his travel time. The path he turned down was small and walled in with trees. It was silent, too silent, Neil stopped. His heart beat firm against his chest, it isn't natural, there should be nocturnal animals running rampant in the foliage beside him. He strained his eyes and ears and he looked around him, a twig snapped off from his left. It was all the evidence that Neil needed so he ran. He prided himself in being fast, so he drew his duffle bag tight to his body and pushed his legs hard. He heard noises coming from behind him, he quickly changed route and sped out of the trees. He hadn't made it far when something pierced his shoulder and dragged him too a stop. It felt like he had been hit with five tiny blades, the impact into his shoulder made him lose his footing and he went down hard. He hit the pathment and tried to gain his breath.  
"Well aren't you a quick little rabbit"  
Neil looked up at the voice, a tall man stood before him. He didn't recognize him, which was partly good. It meant that this wasn’t one of his father's men. Neil pressed his hand against his shoulder, it was wet with blood, his shirt was torn, exposing his scarred chest.  
The man had dark hair and skin, but his eyes were the worst part; they were deep red and they were fixated on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply through his nose "Boy you smell delicious"  
Neil stood up "What the fuck do you want?"  
The man laughed "A brave little rabbit too huh?" he went to grab for Neil but Neil was quicker than he expected and he ducked and dashed past him down the street. Neil knew he needed to get to a more public place, his chances were far greater if there were people. However, Neil didn't get far, his body crashed full speed into a solid and unmoving object. Neil lay winded on the ground once more, his vision blurred, he knew he had to get up so he tried, but a hand on his injured shoulder brought him back to his knees. A face appeared inches from him, it was a face he knew, the pale skin, pale fluffy hair, the unmistakable air of smugness. "Andrew?"  
The hand on his shoulder retracted as a harsh laugh sounded behind him, the tall man must have caught up with him. Neil stared into Andrews face, who now seemed enraged by Neil. But something was off, Andrews eyes were red. Neil watched him as he stood and looked to the man behind Neil. "Things just got interesting". This man wore only jeans, he chest was bare and most importantly, his forearms. Neil had never seen Andrew without his arm bands. He thought them strange but they were as prominent as a cigarette. Neil stood once more, his legs shaky. "Your not Andrew".  
The man smiled, it wasn't nice. Fear crept into Neil’s chest, his heart raced,"You've met my brother I see. How unfortunate"  
"Yes, but I think meeting you is probably more unfortunate for me"  
The taller man barked out a harsh laugh and stepped up beside Andrew's brother "The human has a mouth on him. You’re correct though" he looked at Neil'' I can't stand either of them, he's just marginally less of a cunt"  
Andrews brother shot him a fierce look "Shut up Seth" Seth smiled at Neil, eyes drawn to his shoulder. Andrews brother took a step towards Neil, "You see, Andrews the nice brother".  
He lunged for Neil, who twisted away instinctively, tearing Neils tee further. He didn’t have time to worry about his scars because all he saw was red eyes and teeth and he was grabbed in an embrace. Panic laced through Neil and he kicked and tore at the arm around his body to no avail.  
Suddenly Neil was bathed in headlights as a black car flew around the corner and screeched to a stop inches from them. Neil was still gripped within the man's arms, who snarled at the car. The door opened and Nicky stepped out, he left the door open but stepped around it, he looked at Seth first then Neil and finally came to rest on Neils assailant "Aaron, I'm hurt. You come back and you can’t even be bothered to say hello to your family"  
Aaron pushed Neils back but kept one hand gripped in the remnants of his shirt "They aren't my family Nicky"  
Nicky took and step towards him and motioned to himself "I am and so is Andrew"  
Aaron laughed harshly into the air "Your diet has made you weak Nicky" Aaron smirked and threw Neil forwards. Neil fell to his knees but this time stayed down, waiting for the situation to calm. "Why don't you try something more substantial." Aaron smiled and breathed in loudly "Take a good breath Nicky, he’s tempting right?".  
Nicky slowly extended a hand down to Neil and helped him to his feet. Neil noticed that he was extremely tense and his eyes lingered far too long on Neils bleeding shoulder. Nicky smiled at Neil and gently said, "Get in the car".  
Neil didn't need to be told twice, he heard both Seth and Aaron exclaims noises of disgust, but Nicky's reply was muted by the car door closing. Andrew sat behind the wheel, eyes trained on Aaron. A deep emotion raging expressionlessly behind his eyes. Andrew reeved the car and jutted it towards Aaron in warning. Suddenly Andrew threw the car into reverse and drove off down the street. Neil was pushed back into his seat, he scrambled for the seatbelt and held his duffle close to his chest. Andrew weaved in and out of traffic at breakneck speeds, they drove in silence, Andrew had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. Without a word Andrew stopped the car and went into a shop. Neil didn't move an inch he just waited. Andrew didn't take long, he came around to Neil side and opened the door. "Get out"  
Neil did. Andrew hadn’t moved from opening Neils door, so they stood close, Neil stared into Andrews golden eyes, waiting. Impatience clouded Andrew's face and he motioned at Neils shoulder "lose the bag and the shirt"  
Neil clutched the bag defensively tighter, Andrew rolled his eyes and fanned out the products Andrew had brought for Neil. Rubbing alcohol, cotton pads and bandages. "You can get an infection for all I care"  
Andrew stared at him. Neil fearing infection more than Andrew, dropped his duffle back onto his seat and pulled his tattered shirt off over his head. Exposing himself in front of Andrew was hard, the shirt was torn from his hands and thrown across the street. Andrew took in the collage of scars decorating Neil's torso. Neil waited to see shock, disgust or even pity but Andrews face never changed. He gripped Neil in rough hands, “Your hands are freezing" Neil shoot at him.  
"Get over it"  
Andrew untwisted the lid and started to clean Neil, the cuts were not too deep. He tried to calm his heart. "How did you know where I was?"  
"I don't care where you go"  
"But you saved me?"  
"I saved them from having to deal with your relentless blabbering"  
Neil turned his head to face him "So why are you cleaning me up?"  
"I don't want you dirtying my car"  
Andrew pressed a bandage around his shoulder and stood back. Neil took another tee from his duffle and slipped it on. His shoulder hurt a bit but he would be fine.  
Neil checked his watch "Oh shit, I was supposed to meet Matt and Dan, can you take me to  
?"  
"Do I look like a taxi to you?"  
"Fine then" Neil hufted his duffled onto his uninjured shoulder and started to make off for the town. A hand on his chest stopped him "Ok calm down Dora" Andrew pushed him back slightly, and Neil let himself be herded back into the car. Andrew slammed the door and got into the driver's seat.  
They arrived at the restaurant far quicker than was safe. Neil turned to Andrew "You know I have more questions for you?"  
Andrew waved his hand in a dismissive gesture "What's new"  
"Thanks" Neil got out. He was walking towards the door when Matt and Dan came out. Matt seemed relieved to see Neil and he rushed over "Man, I was worried. You didn't show so we ate. What happened?"  
"We lost track of time"  
Neil spun around at the sound of Andrews voice. He stood inches from Neil, he hadn't even heard Andrew leave the car. Matts eyes widened and Dan smiled "oh".  
"What are you" Neil began to ask but Andrew continued "I should probably make sure Neil eats something, you know how dense he can be"  
Dan put a hand on Matts arm and pushed him down the road "Oh sure. that's very thoughtful of you"  
Matt looked confused "Yeah thoughtful indeed"  
Dan looked at Neil "Make sure you get home safely ok?"  
"I will"

Neil had seen many strange things tonight but sitting opposite Andrew in a restaurant was the strangest. A waitress came and took Neils order "You’re not eating?" she directed at Andrew.  
"No" As she walked away he lit a cigarette.  
"I don't think you can smoke in here"  
Andrew blew smoke into Neils face. He coughed and stole the cigarette from Andrew and put it out on the table. "What are you doing?"  
Andrew stared blankly at him "I was trying to smoke"  
"No this" Neil motioned at the restaurant around him "Why are you here?"  
"Making sure you eat"  
"Why?"  
"Does everything have to have a motive with you?"  
"I don't trust you"  
"That's the smartest thing you have ever said"  
"But I'm not scared of you"  
"And there’s the stupid" Andrew stared at him. Neil stared back "I want answers"  
"Yes. No. to get to the other side. 1.77245385091"  
"I don't need the square root of pi, what I do need is you to be straight for one minute"  
"That's impossible"  
"How did you know where I was? did you follow me?"  
Andrew lent his head in his hand, his eyes never left Neil. "Believe it or not Neil, I have a life that doesn't revolve around you" Andrew was silent for awhile, Neil was happy to wait. "I was following my brother"  
"Your twin brother"  
"When did you work that one out huh?"  
"You’re pretty different"  
"Do you know how much danger you were in? Can you even comprehend what he was planning to do to you? Yet you’re more worried about me"  
"I'm fine"  
Andrew purposely looked at his most dramatic sca; a gash across his stomach were he had almost been gutted by one of his father's men. His eyes meet Neils once more "Don't fucking lie to me" rage rolled behind his eyes "Your a lie rolled into another lie. Yet you bug me endlessly for the truth. If you want the truth from me, I expect the same to you. If you feed me bullshit I will walk. I don't need to know, I don't even care what your running from but you keep getting in my way, so I want to know why" Andrew lent forwards "I want to know why I can't read you, I can hear everyone in this restaurant except you. Why are you so special?"  
Neil sat back, he wasn't sure if it was from shock of Andrew speaking so much, or from hearing something true and without sarcastic comment.  
"What do you mean?" Andrew put two fingers to his head "You can read minds?"  
"Everyone but you"  
Relief washed over him before disbelief. Andrew pointed to a couple to the side of them "Money" he pointed to another guy at the bar "Sex", a woman behind Neil "money" the waiter who took their order "sex" then to a large man behind Andrew "and cat". Andrew tapped two fingers to Neils head "But you, nothing".  
He took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it "can it simply be nothing going on in your head? or is there something more" Andrews eyed Neil.  
"Is there something wrong with me?"  
Andrew sat back "Oh, where to begin. Your faults are endless"  
Neils food came, he didn't realise how hungry he had been. They sat in silence as Neil ate his dinner. Andrew broke the silence as they were leaving "I hope your prepared to pay me back"  
"I paid for my food?"  
"I gave you a truth, that wasn't for free. I expect one back"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I'll let you know"  
Silence spread before them, Neil found comfort in it. As they drove past the police station, something caught Andrews attention and he pulled in. A police officer was talking to a large man by the door. The man looked over at Andrew as they got out and motioned for him. The man was middle aged, his shirt sleeves were rolled up too reveal tribal flame tattoos on his forearms. He stood and talked to the police officer with calm authority. Police made Neil jumpy so he kept his eyes on the man. The man turned to Andrew and Neil as they neared "What happened?"  
"Lovely to see you too Andrew. Care to introduce your friend"  
"Not really, what happened?"  
The man ignored Andrew and stuck his hand out to Neil "David, I'm Andrew's father"  
Neil stared at the man. Around the same age as his own father, David made Neil nervous but he shook Davids hand and replied "Neil".  
Neil noticed David's eyes widen slightly at that, Neil guessed word of him had gotten around.  
Andrew grew impatient "What happened?"  
David huffed "Another animal attack. They just found the body, it was fresh"  
Andrew stared at David, their intense eye contact spoke of layers of communication. "I heard from Nicky"  
That seemed to satisfy Andrew who nodded. "Why don't you take Neil home then we can talk"  
Neil didn't want to get in the middle of family drama so he said "I'm fine, I can walk from here"  
He started to turn but Andrew grabbed his arm "You just heard someone died and the first thing you do is go off alone? do you have a death wish. Get in the car.”  
Neil kept finding himself doing what he was told. His mother's absence rested heavy on his heart.  
Andrew pulled up outside Neils house. Neil smirked over at him "How did you know where I lived?"  
Andrew stared blankly back at him. "I know what I want"  
Neil's body tensed up "And"  
Andrew moved closer, he cupped Neils face in his hands. The coldness shocked Neil but he kept very still because Andrew's thumbs slowly touched the edges of Neils contacts. Gently Andrew pushed the brown contacts aside revealing Neil's natural ice blue eyes. Neil hadn't seen his normal eyes for years, he hated looking into them, he only saw his father looking back. He didn't want to be associated with Nathan anymore.  
"Why do you hide them?" Andrew let go, Neil blinked them back into place.  
The air felt heavy between them, Andrew still sat close, his hands resting between them. "They remind me of my father" Neil whispered into the space between them.  
Andrew cocked his head "The one always away on business?"  
"We both know I don't live with anyone"  
"Honesty suits you"  
Silence reigned as they stared at each other. Secrets lay bared between them. Andrew broke the silence first "Get out".

…….

Neil couldn't sleep that night, so he spent it flipping through his book. Most of the book was useless, most of it related to the native tribes of Forks; their beliefs and how they sectioned their land. However, there was one part that detailed an enemy that they faced; a beast that feasted on the blood of the living, one of immeasurable speed and strength, one they referred to as 'The Cold One'.  
Neil hadn't been that shocked to hear Andrew could read minds. His father was an animal that butchered people for business, he killed for gain, and he would cut Neil to pieces if he ever got his hands on him. Neil had grown up around the unnatural but his brain started to connect the dots on the supernatural. It made a lot of sense, as unbelievable as it may sound, it was very easy to believe.

....

The morning rolled by chaperoned with a light flog that cast Forks in an eerie silence. Neil made his way to school his mind on one blonde haired boy. As he pulled into the parking lot his eyes sought out the sleek black body of Andrews car, who was leant against the door smoking. The rest of his family stood off to one side. Neil guessed Andrews behavioral problems didn't stop at him. Neil took a deep breath and slammed the truck door and headed over. He heard Matt call for him across the parking lot but Neil had only eyes for Andrew. Andrew watched Neil advance, his body language stayed relaxed and unfazed. As Neil came closer he saw Kevin tense and heard Nicky whistle but he paid them no mind. Neil stopped a breath from Andrew and said "I need to talk to you".  
Andrew flicked his eyes over his body "Sucks to be you then"  
Andrew started to move but Neil put his hand up, not quite touching but Andrew came to a stop anyway "Please"  
Andrew flicked his cigarette at Neil "I hate that word"  
Neil smirked "You seem to hate a lot of things, me being one of them.'' Andrew just looked at him. "let's play another round"  
Andrew leant against his car "And what are you willing to give me?"  
Neil stepped closer and lowered his voice, he gently touched his hand to his scars "I'll tell you about these".  
Andrew flicked his eyes across Neils covered torso and pushed him back with a firm hand on his chest. "Make it quick".  
Neil followed behind Andrew as he lead them around the school building up out of the school ground into the forest. They walked through the foliage for awhile, far away from any prying eyes and ears. Andrew came to a stop suddenly that Neil almost crashed into him. Andrew lit another cigarette without a word and waited. Neil circled him, watching him. Andrews eyes followed Neil, yet his expression remained unreadable. Neil swallowed down his fears and said "I know what you are". A crooked eyebrow was the only response he got, so Neil continued "Your impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale white and ice cold, your eyes change colour. You never eat or drink anything, you don't go out in the sunlight"  
"What about my good looks?"  
Neil ignored him "How old are you?"  
"Seventeen"  
"How long have you been seventeen?"  
"Awhile"  
Neil stepped closer to Andrew "I know what you are"  
Andrew appeared unfazed "Say it" His mouth twitched at the look of shock on Neils face, Andrew pressed forward, "Out loud, say it!". Neil would usually have felt unsafe this close to another human being, yet for some reason Andrews proximity felt different. He felt that he could lay his past bare to Andrew and he wouldn't even blink. Neil knew Andrew would accept any truth that Neil gave him. And so far, Andrew had been the only thing between him and death. Neil thought that maybe Andrew would even be strong enough to take on his father but Neil doubted he would care enough to try. Neil reached out slowly and snatched the cigarette from Andrews lips, taking a long drag from it, as Andrew watched. Neil couldn't help the smirk on his face as he blew the smoke directly into Andrews face "An asshole".  
Andrew stood still, unfazed by the smoke and Neils insult. Neil was willing to wait him out, he snuffed the cigarette out on the tree and waited.  
For a while Neil thought they would be here all day but Andrew moved, so fast. He put the flat of his hand on Neils chest and pushed, it didn't hurt but it took Neil off his feet as he flew back but he never hit the ground. Strong hands grabbed him, Neil clung on, the wing slapped against his face. His vision took some time to adjust, he couldn't focus on the forest because it was moving too fast, so he focused on the back of Andrews head. Neil realised with a start that he was holding onto Andrew, who was running. Andrews body was solid, Neil felt his thighs wrapped around Andrews waist, his hands were clasped tightly into Andrews jacket.  
Andrew stopped and threw Neil off, he watched as Andrew made his way up a rock face, and stood in a stream of sunlight. Andrews jacket slid off his shoulders and fell to the floor, Andrew turned to face Neil. He wore a thin tee, his arms from wrist to elbow covered with black armbands his face and biceps shone in the light. Neil stared, his brain couldn't connect what he was seeing, Andrews skin reflected the light like a diamond,it glistened in an array of colours, some of which were even reflected in Andrews pale hair. Expressionless Andrew watched Neil "Are you afraid?"  
"No" his answer was quite but by the dark rage that flowed behind Andrews eyes Neil knew he had heard.  
Andrew appeared before him, hand on his throat and pushed Neil up against a tree trunk "Then ask me the most basic question; What do we eat?". Neil had never seen this side of Andrew, usually he was expressionless, appeared bored beyond belief but now he was fuelled with quiet fury. It stirred something deep within him that he himself couldn't place. A calm washed over Neil as he felt the truth of his words "You wont hurt me".  
A menacing smiled split Andrews lips "I really want too, I've never wanted a humans blood so much"  
Neil gently put a finger to Andrews lower lip, it sent a jolt through him and he released Neil "I'm a killer" Andrew stepped away "I'm the world's most dangerous predator, everything about me invites you in, my voice, my face, even my scent"  
Neil shrugged "Except your personality" He smiled at Andrew. Andrew spun away in disgust "I'm designed to kill".  
"I don't care" Neil took a tentative step forward "I've seen monsters. I was raised by one. Death has been my shadow, I have seen the most diabolical things done to a human being and they were done by my father" Andrew turned back and watched. Neil felt his father's smile stretched across his face "I've seen a grown man cut to pieces by an axe; that was my fathers chosen weapon you see. He was nicknamed ‘The Butcher’. If he had had his way I would be as ruthless and bloodthirsty as him. Accept my mother intervene and now all he wants is me dead." Neil walked closer to Andrew, pleased to see that Andrew didn’t move back "I've seen monsters up close and personal" He gently reached out and drew Andrews hand up under his shirt to rest on the long puckered scar across his abdomen. Neil knew Andrew had already seen the mess but Andrew’s hand flexed against his stomach at the contact "I have stared them in the eyes as they tried to gut me in the street. I know what a monster looks like Andrew and unfortunately your not one".  
They stood like that for awhile. Neil stared into Andrews eyes as he stared back. Neil felt a weight lifted, he had been alone and scared of his future. He didn't have a clue what he would do now without his mother. If she knew he had confessed his past to a stranger she would have beaten him for his stupidity. Neil smiled, but he didn’t feel stupid.  
Andrew was the first to move and pushed Neil away from him "Don't look at me like that"  
"Like what"  
"I'm not your answer"

.....

Neil was ashamed at how much his heart raced when a car horn alerted him to the presence of someone outside his house. Confused, Neil made his way to the window and peered out. Neil's eyes widened as he saw Andrews sleek black car parked outside his house, Andrew leant against the car smoking, Neil made his way outside "What's this?"  
"Good morning to you too"  
Neil smiled "Are you my chaperon now?"  
"It seems more like babysitting"  
Neil opened to car door and threw his duffle in the foot well, "Do you want me to drive us tomorrow?"  
"Over my dead body"  
Neil quirked a brow at Andrew "You can die again?"  
Andrew paused on his way into the car "Every single conversation with you feels like I'm dying all over again"  
Neil thought he had gotten used to Andrews driving but his white knuckle grip on the door handle suggested otherwise. To take his mind off Andrews careless law breaking Neil asked "Does a person have to be dying to be turned?"  
"No. That's just David. He wouldn't turn us if there was another choice"  
"What happened?"  
Andrew was quiet for awhile, Neil gazed out the window thinking he wasn't going to get an answer but turned back to watch Andrew as said "It was 1984, I was dying of spanish influenza. The venom was excruciating but what David had to do was worse"  
"Why?"  
"When vampires feed, they go into a frenzy. The blood lust is too strong. It's almost impossible to stop. That's why we only eat animals"  
"What about your brother?"  
"What about him?"  
"Was he dying too?"  
Andrew grew silent, his hands tightened slightly on the wheel "David did not turn Aaron"  
Neil watched the side of Andrews face, studying him. "You turned him"  
It wasn't exactly a question but Andrew flicked his eyes at Neil. "Was it your brother and that other vampire that are killing people around here?"  
"It would seem that way"  
"You don't seem to believe it"  
"It's all too easy"  
Andrews eyes had grown dark, so Neil decided to pick an easy subject "Can the rest of your family read minds?"  
"No. But Renee can see the future"  
"Did she see me coming?"  
"Her visions are susceptible, the future always changes"  
The parking lot was busy when they pulled up. Students moved away from the car but a lot of them eyed the car in envy. Neil got out and instantly felt uncomfortable. Eyes bore into him as whispered conversations escalated around the parking lot, Neil didn't know why him getting a lift was worth this level of attention. Neil saw Dan and Matt stood by Matt's truck, Dan smiled and waved and Matt winked at him. They were almost to the school when Andrew stopped him with a hand on the back of his jacket, Andrew threw his cigarette to the floor "Come to mine tomorrow"  
"Why"  
"You'll figure it out"  
Neil watched Andrew as the flow of bodies swallowed him up. He was still more confused than ever when it came to Andrew but he also couldn't seem to stay away.

....

Andrew was outside his house again, he drove Neil deep into the woods. Neil watched where they went his survival instincts making sure he stayed viligaint. He trusted Andrew, Neil wasn't completely sure why but he trusted him but the deeper Andrew drove the more Neil thought Andrew was just playing with him until Neil saw it. The house was a large square, far more modern than Neil had expected, two thirds of the house were glass. The one thing that struck Neil the most was it size, this house was huge.  
Once inside the smell of food hit, he smiled at the thought of vampires cooking just for him. Andrew walked him into a kitchen where David stood over a boiling pot and a woman stood next to him chopping vegetables. Kevin sat at the island, he seemed to be watching some sort of sports games on his laptop, he wore headphones and didn’t react to Neil’s entrance. Allison stood to the side of the woman, holding a salad bowl and saying "Don’t you think it's inappropriate for him to bring a human into our house! ohhhh" Her voice trailed off at the end and she breathed in and slowly turned to face Neil.  
David waved his spoon in greeting "Neil Hello! I hope your hungry"  
Andrew leaned against the counter by Kevin "He already ate"  
The bowl between Allison's hands shattered and it covered the tiles in salad and broken china. The woman took Allison and checked her hands for damage, Neil mused at the pointlessness of the action. Allison glared at Neil and then Andrew "Fantastic"  
Andrew didn't seem to care about defusing the issue so Neil said "Yeah i'm sorry. I knew you guys don’t eat so..."  
The woman stepped towards him, a warm smile on her face "Yes of course. That's very thoughtful of you Neil. I'm Abbey" Neil nodded.  
"Oh man you smell good" a tanned arm flung around Neils shoulder. He looked up into the smiling face of Nicky. "Thanks?"  
Nicky jostled his hair "I mean I already knew you was a snack Neil. Andrew how can you stand to be around him?"  
"I can't"  
Nicky smiled at Neil and rolled his eyes.  
"Nice to see you again Neil" came a soft voice on his other side, Renee smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah you too" Neil replied.  
Allison threw her hands up in the air "Are we seriously not going to talk about the fact that Andrew outed this entire family to a stranger"  
"I would blame Aaron for that"  
Allison locked her eyes on Neil "What did you say?"  
"Don't be mad at Andrew. I thought something was amiss but it only became real when Aaron attacked me"  
Allison spun on Andrew "He did what?"  
Andrew simply looked at her bored, Nicky stepped up "Nothing happened it’s ok. They promised to leave the area"  
She took a few steps towards Nicky "They?"  
Nicky shrugged, which seemed to enrage her more "He was here and you didn't think to tell me?"  
David stepped in between the two "I told him not too. Aaron told Nicky they were just passing through. I didn't want you getting upset over it"  
"You knew as well?"  
Abbey tried to calm Allison down, but Allison shrugged her off."This is unbelievable!"  
"This is pointless. Neil won't tell anyone" Andrews voice cut through the tension.  
Allison folded her arms "and how can you be so sure?"  
Andrew looked at Neil and said "Because I know his secrets too"  
Neil watched him, It wasn't so much a threat as a promise. Both had given up truths, allowing the other to see them for who and what they truly were. The fact that neither had turned tail and ran made it easier between them. It was a promise to never judge the other for their pasts, a promise to be some help; to shoulder the weight of their secrets, in Neil's case his lies.  
"Ohhh mysterious Neil is sexier" Nicky smiled. Andrew stared at him "Don't".  
Nicky's smile vanished and he tired to busy himself with cleaning up the broken salad bowl. Andrew stepped over him and push Neil back out the kitchen, "I don't think Allison likes me"  
"No one likes you"  
Neil followed Andrew upstairs "I'm starting to think you do"  
Andrew ignored him and opened a door, the inside of the room was neat. Tons of books and CDs lined one whole wall, two of the other walls were glass, a set of doors were open at the back of the room. There was a desk and a leather sofa, Neil become aware that the room was missing something "No bed?"  
Andrew walked over to a record player and dropped the needle "don't get ahead of yourself Neil"  
Neil stepped closer to him "What do you mean?"  
Andrew looked at Neil "Sometimes I don't know if your actually stupid or just playing stupid"  
"I feel like I can trust you"  
"Thats a mistake"  
"Why? you said down stairs i'm not going to say anything, why can't you trust me?"  
"Because you'll scamper at the first sign of trouble"  
Neil thought about this, Andrew had a point. If Neil believed his fathers men were somehow onto him he would flee. It hadn’t mattered before whether or not he was in the middle of the school year, people soon forgot about the plain boy who was only there for a couple months. He'd never had friends before, or anyone who truly saw him and not the lies. "You might be right. It’s all I know to do" Neil's mind was engulfed by the memory of his mother, the smoke that filled his lungs as he watched her body burn. "I have no one now, I don't know what else I'm supposed to do" Neil heard the desperation in his voice, he sounded weak, Andrew put a hand on the back of Neils neck and looked into his eyes "I'm so tired".  
"What are you tired off?"  
Neil felt raw and the pain was evident in his voice "Of being nothing"  
Andrews hand tightened at his neck "You are nothing. You will always be nothing if you keep running"  
"What else am I supposed to do? I'm not you Andrew, I can't fight him, he'll kill me"  
"Give your back to me"  
"Why?" Was all that came out, Neil wanted to know why Andrew trusted him this much, why Andrew was willing to protect him, why did he deserve it? Neil needed to know all of it but the one word was all his voice could muster. Andrew didn't answer, his hand slid down and rested on Neil chest and pushed. It felt exactly as it had when Andrew pushed him out of the way of the truck, Neil was taken off this feet and flew backwards, his heart started to race as he saw the house and realised he had been pushed out of the double doors that had been laid open at the back of Andrews bedroom, the ground was a sickening drop under him. However, Neil didn't hit anything, a hand grabbed his collar and hauled him up, Neil scrambled and grabbed tight, his face pressed tight against soft hair. It took Neil a while to realise he was once again grasping tightly onto Andrew, who was scaling a tree with ease. Andrew leapt from tree to tree, the wind whipped Neils face, his legs locked around Andrews middle. Neil let out a breath when Andrew stopped, however his heart didn’t stop pounding because Andrew had taken him to the top of a tall tree, Neil held on to the bark so tightly his knuckles went white and stared out at the forest beneath him in awe. Neil looked back at Andrew and laughed "Your amazing"  
Andrew's hand was back at the nape of Neil's neck, his golden eyes inches away "Yes or No".  
Andrew seemed tense but Neil had never heard this tone of voice before, it felt real "Yes".  
Andrew pressed his lips hard to Neils, shocked at the contact he let out a small grasp, Andrews mouth moved and Neil opened his to allow access. They kissed, one of Neils hands gripping the tree, the other in Andrews hair. He pulled away and put a space between them, Neil could still feel Andrews lips on his. Neil smirked at Andrew as he watched him light a cigarette with steady hands, "I knew you liked me".  
"I hate you"  
"Not all the time you don’t"  
"90% of the time"  
Neil stole the cigarette and took a long draw "10% is more than I expected".

....

"You and Andrew huh?" Matt smiled at him, wiggling his eyebrows "When did that happen?"  
"I don't know what you mean"  
Matt put a hand to his chest and faked trouble breathing "Why you lie to me Neil" when Neil just stared at him, Matt continued "I see the way Andrew looks at you, it’s like he wants to devour you"  
Neil thought back to all the times Andrew had looked at him, almost always Andrew had looked bored, disinterested or mad. Neil didn't believe Matt for a second. "Andrew hates me"  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean he wouldn't blow you" Dan laughed at Neils shocked face. "What? Andrew has eyes, your hot Neil"  
Neil looked down at his shoes, all of his life he tried to blend in, brown hair and eyes, faded tee's and old jeans, nothing distinctive about him. Neil wasn't used to this type of attention "I'm not".  
"Neil are you blind?"  
Matt ruffled Neil's hair "Yeah man if I wasn't taken"  
Dan laughed and punched him playfully.

....

Neil had been thinking about his conversation with Matt and Dan all day, it still shocked him to think that Andrew was attracted to him. Maybe it was the only reason he kept Neil around. Movement at the window jolted Neil from his thoughts and instinctively scooted back on the bed. It took Neil a minute to register Andrew stood by the curtain, he rubbed his eyes as he stared back at Neil, "How did you get in?"  
"The window"  
"Breaking and entering now?"  
"I haven't broken anything yet"  
Andrew seemed to be toying with something, his mind seemed distant. Andrew slowly joined Neil on the bed "Yes or no"  
Neil couldn't help his heart race as Andrew drew closer. Neil hoped he couldn’t hear how loudly it beat, "Yes".  
Neil was more prepared this time for the hard clash of lips, he met them with equal vigar. Andrew pushed Neil down and held his hands above his head, their teeth clashed together as their mouths explored each other. Andrews other hand pressed between Neils legs, his eyes jolted open and Neil grasped breathy moans into Andrews lips. Andrew bit his bottom lip whilst his other hand expertly rubbed Neil. He fought loosely at the hand restraining him, his need to touch Andrew was palatable but Neil knew better than to cross boundaries. Andrews mouth and hand undid Neil, his body burned hot with need, it wasn't long till Neils body was rolling with pleasure and he gasped Andrews name. Andrew bent his head and pressed his mouth hard against the side of Neil's neck, he stretched his head to the side to give Andrew room. Andrew kissed and licked his neck, he felt teeth scrape against his flesh.  
Neil opened his eyes and saw only empty space, Andrews weight was gone in an instant. Breathless, Neil sat up and searched the darkness, Andrew was stood by the window, his chest visibly straining, "I can’t lose control with you".  
Neil waited till he caught his breath "You wont hurt me". The movement of the curtains was the only evidence of Andrews escape, Neil searched the space around him, he was alone again and pressed his fingers to his sore lips, his head spinning.

....

Neil rubbed his hands together and blew on them, trying to regain some heat as he looked out at the obscenities before him. Andrew and his family were spaced out in an empty clearing preparing a game of baseball, it had shocked Neil when Andrew had told him were they where going but seeing it was surreal. Abbey stood by Neil while the rest set up, "How are you?"  
Neil tucked his hand up under his armpits "Since when do vampires like baseball?"  
She smiled "It's americas past time"  
Neil glanced upwards at the ominous dark grey clouds that covered the sky "You may have chosen the worst time to play?"  
Abbey didn't follow his eyes but laughed and handed Neil a pair of gloves, "Actually it's the only time we can play", Neil looked at her "You'll see".  
Neil was going to ask her more but Renee perked up and said "It's time!"  
Renee went and stood in the centre, lazily throwing the ball in the air. Allison stood with her bat poised, the boys (apart from David) stood out field.  
When Allison's bat collided with the ball it all made sense for Neil. The sound it made ricocheted through Neil, he flinched and his eyes snapped straight to the bat, expecting it to have spilterened into a million pieces. Much to Neil’s shock it was intact as Allison chucked it behind her and dashed around the field, "That's got to be a homerun right?" Neil exclaimed.  
Neil thought Abbey's laugh sounded pitying as she said "I wouldn't be so sure of that"  
Kevin and Nicky were no longer on the field, Andrew stood bored in the same place he had been earlier. There was a crash in the forest and the ball came shooting from the trees. Andrew caught it in a lazy back hand and chucked it to fifth, Neil had thought he made a mistake because no one was there to tap Allison out as she neared. But Renee appeared suddenly; couched, her hand already placed to the ground simply waiting to catch the ball. Allison didn’t stand a chance, she tried to slide and get there quicker but the ball smacked down into Renee’s fingers, David called her "Out!".  
Neil almost forgot that Andrew had mentioned Renee’s power, he never asked about it again after that but seeing them working in perfect harmony blew Neils mind, a smile stretched across his lips as he watched their game continue. One after the other the Foxes took turns to bat, each time they swung it knocked Neils heart into his ribcage, adrenaline coursed through his body and he heard himself screaming out field.  
Nicky and Kevin seemed to have a game to themselves; who could beat each other to the ball. They would chase after the ball, Nicky trying to trip Kevin at any possible chance and cursing Kevin as he seemingly floated out of Nickys reach. Renee was a good sport but it was almost impossible to play against her. Nicky tried to fake her out but she simply took his legs out from under him and threw the ball to Andrew.  
When Andrew was in the field he seemed bored and barley moved as the others dashed to and fro but when he was batting, he seemed to purposefully aim at his family, leading to a few harsh curses. One time he whacked the ball off Nicky's head, another at Kevin's knees and the last at Renee’s face (which she caught easily and sent Andrew a smile).  
The game continued in this fashion, Neil happily spectating from the sidelines. David seemed less inclined to join and stood next to Neil. "I'm not going to pry, if Andrew trusts you I do too. But knowing about us could be dangerous for you, are you ready for that?"  
Neil looked at him "What do you mean?"  
"Humans aren't allowed to know we exist"  
Neil motioned out to the field "Then why do you stay here?"  
David smiled sadly "Sentiment I guess. I've lived a while Neil and changing place, leaving behind nothing and no one isnt a life" he put a hand on Neils shoulder "Of course we have to move away from time to time, people would get suspicious that we never aged but we always seem to make it back here. I guess its home"  
Neil swallowed his dark thoughts "It must be nice"  
David was silent for a moment, "More bodies have turned up recently"  
Neil watched him "Animal attack again?"  
"That's what the bodies would lead you too believe"  
"But you don't think so?"  
David turned to Neil "I've seen a lot of dead before Neil. Most are messy, there's always tracks and evidence around the body. These bodies are too neat. It doesn't sit right with me"  
"Why do you think someone is doing it?"  
"I think it's a message"  
"For who?"  
"That's what I want to know"  
Neil watched David, this was the most they had ever spoken, Neil had a fundamental distrust of any man of similar age to his father but David seemed to generally care for his family. Neil could see the worry etched behind his eyes and he didn't want to think about what type of monster could make a vampire scared.  
After Neils conversation with David his nerves were on edge, it was easy for him to notice a shift in Renee’s posture; tension grew in her shoulder blades and her eyes glazed over. Neil sought out Andrew and his fears were answered as he saw Andrews head whipped around to stare hard at Renee, his body rigid.  
Andrew didn't move towards Renee like Neil expected instead he rushed over to him and David. He put a hand to Neil’s chest and started pushing him back as Andrew hissed at David "They're coming"  
Neil tripped over his feet but Andrews solid arm around his middle kept him from falling, "Who". Andrew ignored him and turned him around to push him but safer. Renee’s voice was closer now, a few feet behind them as she said "It's too late, they’re here"  
Neil felt Andrews hand fist at the back of his shirt. He turned back and watched, Andrew gave off no emotion but Neil read the anger in his eyes "Andrew?"  
"Shut up and stand behind me" Andrew spat. He turned back to his family, who had all gathered around Neil "it's a family reunion".  
Neil stood tense behind Andrew, his body was screaming at him to flea, he could feel the waves of tension rolling off the Foxes and his instincts told him his fascination with Andrew wasn't worth it. He needed to run but Neil knew that whatever was coming, it was dangerous if it made this pack of vampires tense. Neil had just spent the good part of two hours watching how fast they could run, Neil prided himself in his speed but he was deluding himself if he thought he could outrun any of them. For now, the safest place was near Andrew.  
Neil peeked around Andrew and watched three figures appear from the woods, they moved slowly, it seemed purposeful. As they neared Neil recognised the one in the middle first; small in height, pale white hair and a sadistic smile, Neil would recognize Andrews twin anywhere. Aaron had the same companion as last time, tall dark skin man named Seth but there was a third. Neil hadn’t seen the woman before but by the way she greeted the foxes and pressed up close to Aaron, Neil assumed she was well established.  
Seth dragged his gaze slowly over Allison’s body and said "Your looking lovely as always"  
Allison flipped her hair over her shoulder "go fuck yourself"  
He snared at her "I'd rather fuck you"  
"Never again Seth"  
"Never say'' never” baby"  
"Seth are you really quoting Bieber? I thought you were better than that" Nicky's chipper voice rang out.  
Seth shot him a murderous look "Keep your gay shit to yourself"  
David stepped towards the three before anymore verbal punches "Seth, Aaron, Katelyn what do we owe this pleasure?"  
Aaron put his arm around Katelyn and said "Do we have to have a reason to see our family?"  
"Bullshit" Kevin spat  
David shushed him but Aaron hissed "Got something you wanna say princess?"  
Kevin took a few steps forward, he towered over Aaron but Aaron seemed unfazed by their height differences "Your not wanted here anymore, this isn't your family"  
Aaron tilted his head at Kevin "Still crying over the toy I broke?"  
Kevin tried to lunge at him but David inserted himself before them "Enough!"  
Renee slipped her hand into Kevins and pulled him back, whispering soothing words. Neil hadn't seen much of Kevin. Kevin had an air of authority, like most things didn’t matter to him, like they were beneath him, one of those things being Neil. He was quite intrigued to see what reiled Kevin up, maybe he could get the story from Andrew later.  
Neil turned back to find Aaron's eyes boring into him, he slowly flicked them to Andrew as he purposely stepped in front of Neil. Aaron smirked "Oh you brought lunch?"  
Seth laughed "more like a mid game snack"  
Abbey stepped up on the other side of Neil "Neil is here as one of us"  
Seth’s eyes widened "your keeping a pet now?"  
"Just say it and leave?" Neil was shocked but Andrews voice, he was more shocked to hear rage in it.  
Aaron smiled "Always ruining the fun brother". He tapped Katelyn on the arm and she spoke up "We were actually leaving when we came across a very interesting sight. The smell of blood drew me and I saw the most peculiar thing” she tapped a slender finger to her lips.  
David stared at her "What did you see?"  
Katelyn smiled wide, it sent shivers down Neils spine “So glad you asked. A human was staging a body. I watched as he unloaded it from a van and arranged it ever so carefully” She giggled “He made it look like a vampire kill!”  
David looked at Andrew "Who was he?"  
Katelyn eyes sparkled with joy but it was Aaron that replied, looking at Neil “Ask him yourself”  
Tension flowed through the Foxes, Neil felt the muscles in his legs straining, trying to hold him in place. Seth dashed off back into the forest and came back a moment later and forced a human man on his knees. The man's head was bowed, he appeared to have been beaten up but he was still breathing for now.  
David stepped towards the man, Neil marveled at his calm demeanour “Who are you?”  
When the man remained silent Seth pulled his head back and Neil felt like he had been punched in the gut. The world grew dark around him as his head spun. Neil must have made a noise because every single pair of eyes locked on him. Including the eyes of the man Seth held, Neil knew this face, he had been an integral member of Neils family growing up. Romero worked for Neil’s father, fear was ice in his veins, his knees threatened to give out. If Romero was here that meant something far worse than Andrew’s sadistic twin. Romero worked for Neil’s father but he was never far from his sister; Lola. Lola was his father’s right hand man, she cleaned up the messes his father made, if there’s no body, there’s no evidence. Neil feared Lola almost as much as he feared Nathan.  
Romero’s eyes narrowed at Neil “You’ve grown up Junior”  
Neil couldn’t breath, his fist clenched into Andrews hoodie. Looking at Aaron was a mistake, his eyes were wide; manic. He appeared to be high, like he received joy by witnessing the utter terror that engulf Neil. Aaron looked hungry, his smile sickening, "Oh the little bunny has secrets. No wonder you've kept him around Andrew. You always did have a thing for lost causes".  
This was all too much, he wanted to run and run, feel the wind as it whipped past his face, see just a blur of trees as he fled but he didn’t run. His hand still laced in Andrews hoodie anchored him to the spot, he took in slow breaths while Andrew watched him intently “You going to run?”  
He asked Neil so silently he could barely hear him over the sound of his own heart beat. “I don’t want too” and he meant it. Up to this point Neil’s life has been running from one place to another, never being one person for any amount of time. He hadn’t spent long in Forks but he felt more like a person, he felt like he could finally have a life and now everything was breaking. First Andrews crazy family and now his, this was his chance to finally fight for something.  
David looked from Neil to Romero “What do you want with Neil?”  
Romero cocked his head at the name, his eyes lazily slid to Neil “Did you really think hiding behind vampires would keep you safe?”  
The Foxes shifted at his words, they had explicitly told Neil humans don’t know of their existence so, how could this man? Romero smirked at Neil “Did you think you were clever? You should know by now nothing will stop him” Romero didn't have to say his name, Neil knew he meant his father. “Where is she?”  
David tried to gain control once more “Why are you here?”  
Eventually Romero slid his eyes too David “Protecting the boy is a bad idea”  
“Why”  
Aaron’s eyes were still locked on Neil’s face, “yeah tell us rabbit” he laughed when Neil just stared back “Someone a lot worse than him wants you dead right? Wants you dead so bad they send someone all the way here to stage some vampire murders” he put a hand over his mouth “oh the mystery”  
Renee whispered into Abbey’s ear and took hold of Kevin’s hand and dragged him away, Abbey took Nicky and Allison. The trio laughed at seeing Renee struggle to force Kevin away. Aaron shouted at their retreating form “Your more of a buzzkill than Andrew”  
Seth laugh mightlying and brought Romero to his feet “At least you won't have to stage this one” and bit into his neck. Romero screamed in pain, it filled the clearing. Renee had to hold Kevin tighter as he smelled the blood, Neil only spared him a glance as his eyes took in the horror before him. Katelyn took one of Romeros wrists and bit him as well. He was too weak to scream this time, Neil watched as the life was literally drained from him. His body dropped to the ground in a heap, neither vampire spared the dead a second glance. Aaron breathed in deeply and looked between Andrew and Neil “Well this should be fun”.  
Andrew watched his brother silently, Aaron laughed at him. Andrews voice was almost too low for Neil to hear “Fuck off”  
Aaron lunged at Andrew but he deflected the attack easily and punched Aaron in the face. Katelyn hissed and reached out to grab Andrew. She didn't make contact either, Andrew had her held by the throat. As she kicked and crawled at Andrews hand he looked at his brother, “I have no qualms about killing her, so take her and go”. Andrew literally threw her at Aaron.  
“I’d keep a close eye on your pet if i was you” Aaron shot back.  
The trio disappeared leaving David, Andrew and Neil alone with a dead body. David grabbed Andrew and said “Get Neil away from here. Go pack his things and get him back to the house”  
Andrew spun on his heels and dragged Neil across the field. He tried to walk himself but his knees gave out and he fell into a heap on the floor, Andrew stood over him, “Get up”  
Neil rested his hands on his knees and took a few shaky breaths “I can't”  
“Get up”  
Neil looked up at him, rage boiled behind his dark eyes, Neil could see that the blood had affected him more than he let on. “This isn’t your problem. You should leave me”  
Neil didn’t mean it, if Andrew walked away from him now he would probably full to pieces, but Neil felt obliged to give Andrew an out. Andrew hadn’t signed on to protect him from crazy humans hell bent on outting his family.  
"It’s too late now"  
Neil dropped his head, he knew Andrew was right. Fleaing was beaten into him by his mother, any time they even thought someone was close, or knew too much they would leave. Pack up, disappear and go, leaving nothing and no one behind. Changing names and appearances, never being the same person for too long. Neil didn't even know who he was anymore. If Lola was here, that meant his father knew he was here.  
“Don’t make me drag you to the car”  
"Why" it came out strained and weak.  
"Don't ask questions you know the answer too"  
Neil wasn't sure he was strong enough to hold himself up alone. He was barely a functioning human he needed help and Andrew was the one offering him a hand. Neil couldn't continue living his life his way, it had worked for his mother but it wasn't a life he had. Neil nodded "I need to get my duffle" Andrew nodded.

...

The drive back to Neil's house was quiet, he stared out the window and contemplated his life, this was the point of no return, whatever happens he couldn't go back to running. He had to stand and fight and if that meant dying here in Forks, he would die but he would die as Neil Josten. Neil Josten was the new kid, quite, somewhat of a wallflower but most importantly Neil Josten had friends. Neil reached up and took out his contacts, dropping them out the window, what was the point of them anymore? Andrew stopped the car "Be quick". Neil watched the house and the surrounding area, looking for anything amiss "There's no one. I would hear them if there was"  
Neil smiled to himself "Ok".  
Neil dashed to the front door and headed to the living room. He had hid his duffle under the floorboards so he pried them up and heffed his duffle over his shoulder, the weight seemed correct so he headed to the door. Neil froze with his hand on the handle, he didn't want to alert Andrew to anything, so he ripped down the paper attached there and shoved it into his duffel and rushed out. Andrew was silent as Neil arranged his duffle in the foot well.  
As he drove away Andrew asked "Whose after you?"  
Neil swallowed "My father” He shifted in his seat “But if Romero’s here that means Lola is here, she's almost as bad”  
“Who is Lola?”  
“She's my fathers most trusted employee. She makes things disappear"  
"Which means?"  
"Which means i'm dead"  
Andrew nodded but asked no more. They drove the rest of the way to the Foxes house in silence. Inside the Foxes where packing, Nicky threw a bag at Renee who put it in the trunk. David and Abbey saw them and rushed over "Everything alright?"  
"Not if they're still out there"  
David nodded and turned to Neil "I don't know why these people want you Neil, I don't care to ask. But we won't let them hurt you ok?" Neil didn't want to argue that it was too late, these people had been hurting him his whole life, so he simply nodded. Abbey circled Neil in her arms, "Renee and Nicky are going to take you out of town, they'll keep you safe".  
Neil looked at Andrew "This is the last time I clean up for you"  
"Thank you"  
"Shut up"  
Nicky came over "Don't worry, we'll take care of you"  
Neil was herded into the back of a car and Renee drove. Neil kept track of his surrounds; all the turns that Reene made. She left Forks and stopped a few miles outside the town, pulling into a dinner. "What are we" Neil's question was drowned out by his stomach rumbling. Renee turned to face him and smiled "Let's get you some food first".  
The diner was old school American; checkered titles, red booths and friendly waisters. Nicky and Renee ordered water while Neil ordered pancakes. Neil ate in silence, choosing to listen to Nicky babble on. Whilst Neil chewed Renee’s body turned rigid and her eyes glassed over, Neil was aware of the change before Nicky was. Nicky smiled as they watched her, it didn't take long for Renee to relax, she watched Neil for a while. He began to worry, "You ok?".  
She nodded. "The future is fickle. Its always changing"  
"What did you see?"  
She stared at him again, harder this time. "It's not important" Neil didn't believe her.  
He finished his food and excused himself to the restroom. He locked the door and dug through his duffle and drew out a piece of paper. Now he could clearly see it and it horrified him. Neils hands shock as he held a picture of Matt and Dan. It was a candid shot, they smiled at each other, unaware of the photo being taken, written underneath were the words “ You have some pretty friends Jr, we would hate to see your friends suffer. Come alone and they won't be harmed" and then an address. There was no mistaking Lola's influence, no one else knew his real name, no one here called him Junior. Neil couldn’t let Matt or Dan get hurt because of him. He memorised the address and shoved the paper back in his duffle.  
It was a tight fit but Neil was able to wiggle his way out of the bathroom window, he didn't know how long it would take for Renee or Nicky to notice he was gone, so he hotwired a car for speed. His mother had taught him how to when they were on the run but he never had to use it before because he preferred to hitchhike or purchase cheap cars. Neil was desperate, he found a car unlocked and threw his duffle in the passenger seat, seconds later the engine was revving to life and Neil pulled away.  
He had researched the surrounding area of Forks when deciding to stay here, so it was relatively easy to find the address. It was an empty gas station, it appeared deserted. Neil stopped the car and got out but left the engine running, he looked around himself but saw nothing. He walked towards the station, he lifted his hand to push open the door, but jerked backwards when a knife embedded itself in the door in front of him. Neil jumped around and ducked as another knifed embedded itself where his head had been. Neil scrambled up and pulled the knife from the door, he wasn’t as good with knives as his father was but having a weapon made him feel better. Lola stepped out of the shadows "Well well well, Junior’s all grown up". Her smile sickened him. She twirled a knife around her hand "Cat got your tongue?"  
"Fuck you"  
"Good, it'll be fun to break you"  
Neil heard the approach too late, he was too focused on Lola to notice his approach. The punch to the side of his head knocked him to the ground, the knife he had skittered across the cement. Jackson’s hands were on him before he could sit up, Neil couldn’t believe he forgot about their third party member. Jackson kicked him a few times before pulling a gun from his waist and holding in Neils face, “Give me a reason to use this”.  
Neil stared at him, fear shooting through his body. Jackson roughly picked him up and restrained his hands behind his back and dragged him around the building, to a waiting car. He was forcefully deposited in the passenger seat, his hands were tied behind the seat and his ankles tied to the chair, lLola got in behind him. Neil tested the restraints but his efforts proved futile, Lola wond her arm over the seat and fisted his hair "What's this? Brown doesn't suit you Junior ". She tugged at his hair once more and put her knife to his exposed throat. "Your not so brave without your little vampire friends are you?"  
Neil tried to turn and look but the knife pressed into his neck didn’t allow for movement. Lola laughed at his shock "You think your the only one who knows? Did you think you could hide behind them forever" She moved the knife to his cheek and pressed her lips to his other ear "You should know better, you should know how relentless we are". She bit his earlobe, Neil jolted away from her forgetting the knife pressed to the side of his face, he felt it draw a thin line of blood.  
Jackson clicked something on the dash Neil tried to see what it was but Lola's knife stopped him, she drew back and smiled at him "Where's the woman?"  
It took Neil a moment to realise she meant his mother but he took too long for Lola's liking so she leant forwards and took whatever Jackson had clicked on. She brought it up in front of Neils face for him to see, his eyes widened as he watched the hot orange tip of a cigarette lighter, as she waved it inches from his face. He tired to lean away but her knife was by his face again. "Now your gonna learn to give me answers when I ask them" she pressed the tip to Neils cheek. Fire raged through his face, he felt like his whole face was on fire, he thrashed in his seat, slicing his cheek open repeatingly on Loa’s waiting blade. She put the lighter back and asked once more "Wheres the woman?"  
Neil shook from the pain "She's dead,'' his voice came out hoarse.  
Lola smacked the burnt "Don’t lie to me"  
"I'm not"  
"We shall see"  
The drive consisted of Lola pressing the lighter to Neil's body, she pressed it once more to his face, then retreated back behind him to play a game of lighter or knife on Neils hands. Wherever see couldn't burn she crosshatched with the knife. Once she was done with his hands she moved to his arms, trailing red welts up to his elbows. Neil's body felt numb with pain, each new cut and burn blending into the concoction of pain. Neil stopped answering her questions long before Jackson pulled to a stop in front of an abandoned dance studio. Neil was only half conscious as they dragged him from the car and into the studio. It was dark but someone had set up a solo lamp stationed above a chair. Neil stopped when he recognized the person sat in that chair. His father sat waiting, one leg crossed over the other, his icy blue eyes radiating hatred. A butchers knife rested in one hand, Lola smacked Neil in the face again "Aww a family reunion how sweet"  
Nathan glance at Neil for a second then back at Lola "Where is she?"  
"The kid says she's dead"  
Neil couldn't be here any longer, facing his father was a death sentence he had to try and escape, he flung a mutated fist at Jackson, pain screamed up Neils arm but it shocked him enough that he let go. Neil ran back for the door but was tackled to the floor and punched repeatedly before he even reached the door. Neil tried to scramble to his feet but Lola's hand in his hair stopped his advances, he was dragged back to Nathan.  
Nathan stood, gazing down with disdain at Neil. "What should we do first? Cripple you maybe, cut off your legs" He stood over Neil, bent down and placed the edge of the butchers knife to Neils nose "You have caused me much trouble and one thing for sure is; your going to suffer for it. I will take my time with you"  
Neil tired not to look at his father but he couldn't look anywhere else. Neil tried to move but Lola and Jackson pinned him down "Cut the tendons in his ankles first" Nathan ordered.  
Lola's "With pleasure" sickened Neil, he broke. "Please, please don't"  
Nathan lent forward "You tried to hide with vampires. Did you think you were protected? Stupid child" Nathan sneered at Neil "If I hadn’t had found you, they would have killed you anyway"  
Neil tried to kick free one last time but Nathan pressed down on the blade "Stop! I'll cut out your eyes if you keep moving"  
Neil froze, fear like ice in his veins. This is it. Neil was going to die, he was going to die in the most painful way possible; with his sick father revelling in his suffering right up to his last breath.  
A slow round of applause drew Nathans attention. He turned towards the noise twisting away from Neil, the knife eased up. "Why are you here?" Nathan spat. Neil heard Jackson advance on the stranger, Neil heard the click of him removing the safety but no shots were fired. Neil couldn't see what happened but there was a lot of noise and what sounded like bones breaking.  
Neil scooted backwards, hands on fire as he sat up. Nathan's back was to him and he watched as his father stood to face Aaron. Lola and Nathan were clearly annoyed to be interrupted, Neil saw Jacksons hunched over his mangled arm at Aarons feet.  
Nathan folded his arms like he was dealing with an annoying child “What is the meaning of this?”  
Aaron laughed “Why I came to see the show of course”  
“If you touch my men again i’ll end you” Nathan spat. He turned his back to Aaron and began to advance on Neil once more. Aaron seemed assumed by Nathans threat. Neil hated his smiling face, it was becoming clearer how Nathan had been able to find Neil so quickly. Aaron had been nothing but a thorn in Neils side and it pissed him off. Neil wouldn't let Aaron off without some trouble. “Lola!”  
Neil’s voice echoed around the studio, to his surprise Nathan stopped and Lola turned towards Neil, eyes unassumed by whatever games Neil wanted to play.  
Neil shifted to his knees “You haven't heard from your brother recently right?”  
Lola’s eyes narrow dangerously “What are you saying?”  
Neil shakily got to his feet “You sent him to Forks right? To draw the vampires attention away so you could sneak in at get me?”. Nathan was emotionless but Lola seemed enraged. Neil motioned to Aaron; who watched on with a smirk, “What did he tell you huh? Did he say he’d help you?” Neil felt himself smile, it felt menacing like when his father smiled at him “Did you know the vampires I was with where his family? His own twin brother. He’s not here to help you, he's sick and twisted. He’s going to kill all of us, just like he did with Romero”  
Lola stepped to Neil “I told you not to lie to me Junior”  
Neil looked deep into her eyes “He's dead. He drained him in front of my eyes, don't believe me, ask him yourself”  
Lola turned to stare at Aaron but Nathan stopped any questioning with “He wouldn’t dare” Lola looked back at Nathan but Nathan watched Neil “It was a good plan but you are stupid. He might be a leech but he's not at the top of the food chain, he wouldn't dare break their orders”.  
Lola took a second to think through Nathans words and seemingly satisfied that Nathan was right and drew her knife on Neil once more. “I’ll cut your tongue out to stop those lies”  
Neil was almost to his breaking point, he tried to keep his nerve. Aarons laughter stopped any further pain, “I wouldn’t dare?!” Aaron shouted. “You are nothing, a pathetic human. Little rabbit is telling the truth, shall I show you how he died?” Aaron didn’t bother to wait for a reply, he picked Jackson from the floor and bit him. Jackson scream turned choked and gurgled as he crushed Jacksons throat in his hand. Aaron dropped the body in disgust, blood dripped down his chin. Nathan posture changed dramatically, he held his knife at his side and readied himself. Lola lunged for Aaron, Neil had seen her effectively take down opponent twice her size but Aaron snapped one of her arms with ease that was terrifying. Lola grunted in pain but swung at him again with her other arm, she embedded it in his shoulder. Aaron gave no sign of pain but thrust his hand into Lolas chest and ripped her still beating heart out.  
As her body crumpled to the floor Nathan tired to sliced into him, it cut through Aarons shirt but did no damage. Aaron punched Nathan so hard he flew all the way into Neil, his body crashed into Neils, they both fell to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Aaron didn’t let either of them stand as he took ahold of Nathan's hair and pulled him up to his knees “The family resemblance is uncanny,'' he smiled at Neil. “Does the apple fall far from the tree?”  
Nathan spat a curse at Aaron and swung his knife behind him, Aaron caught it and ripped it from his fingers. He held the razor edge to Nathans throat and looked at Neil “Any last words?”  
“You wouldn’t dar” Nathan got cut off as Aaron drew the blade across his throat, blood gushed from his neck, a waterfall of horror cascaded over Neil.  
Aaron threw Nathan down beside Neil, he couldn’t take his eyes from his father, he watched as blood pulled around him. Nathan gurgled and trashed as he bled out, his eyes still angry. When Nathan finally stilled, Neil sat in a pool of his father's blood, a soft beep drew Neils attention from his father's body towards Aaron, who held a camera above him. The red light was flashing telling Neil Aaron was filming him, “Your quite the sight little rabbit”. Neil tried to put as much distance between himself and Aaron. "Leaving so soon?". He smiled behind the camera “But it's just getting good”. Aaron wiped at his mouth "You see immortal life is great but it’s boring. I like to seek out some entertainment"  
"My life isn't entertainment"  
"Oh that's where you’re wrong" Aaron took a step towards Neil, "When we first met you meant nothing. I would have eaten you and never thought of you again, but" Aaron raised a finger "Andrew protected YOU. He hates everyone" he pointed at Neil "Except you. My interest peaked. Your scent wouldn't leave me, it bugged me for days, and do you know why?" he smiled at Neil "Because it was familiar. Not nearly as strong but familiar; like a family. Tell me, do you know who your father works for?"  
Aaron eyed Neil, "He doesn't work for anyone?"  
Aaron laughed, it was loud and harsh "Your daddy was right you are stupid". Aaron grabbed him by the throat and smashed him up against a mirror, it shattered around him. Neil's feet kicked air as Aarons hand tightened, "Your father is nothing but a pawn, a basic human pawn who thinks he's strong because he has a small amount of power. I had met your father before, I saw what he did to a human, he was almost as vicious as a vampire. It didn't take me long to track him down again" Aaron tapped his nose "I have a special ability as well, i'm a tracker, did my brother tell you what that means?"  
Neil tore at Aarons hand to no avail, Neil was slowly blacking out. Aaron threw him across the room, Neil crashed into the chair Nathan had been in and rolled. He saw one of Lola's knives laying by her body, he reached for it and shakily got to his feet. He scanned the room but couldn't see Aaron, "I told your father where to find you, I sent him here to you. I wanted to watch him hurt you. I wanted to witness your suffering. I wondered what amazing faces you would make"  
Neil gripped the handle of the knife "Why"  
"WHY YOU!" Aaron spat from somewhere. Neil turned towards the noise, only too see darkness.  
"Is your relationship with Andrew that messed up, that your trying to get his attention through me?"  
Neil felt a hand push his back, he skidded across the floor, pain shot through his body. Neil turned around as Aaron jump him "Why are you special? you’re nothing, you’re a human, all you’re good for is your blood, speaking of which" Aaron leant forwards and licked Neils cheek, he wasn’t sure whos blood was whos. "I had planned to leave you mangled and bloody, the ultimate tease for my brother. I wanted to watch him kill you".  
Neil jabbed the knife into Aarons eye, buried it deep, Aaron reared back and Neil scrambled to his feet and dashed for the door. Neil was able to get them open, he felt the cool night breeze before Aaron’s hand wrapped around him and smashed him into another mirror. It shattered on impact, a cascade of glass showered him, Neil closed his eyes and covered his face, Aaron grabbed him again and threw him across the studio once more. Neil’s breath was forced from him as his body hit the hardwood floor, he grunted in pain as he rolled over some shards of broken mirror, one large piece embedded itself in his thigh. His hand shook as he gently reached down and touched the glass. Neil’s body was a mess, he hurt all over, his life was just pain after pain. Neil was tired, he didn’t have the strength for this, he collapsed against the floor.  
He heard Aaron approach, he squatted before Neil, a sick smile on his face, the camera trained on Neil again. “That's a great look, I can only imagine the look on Andrews face as he watches this” he laughed “What? Got nothing else to say?”  
Neil’s body was a cacophony of suffering, every inch of him was in pain. He could feel darkness slowly creeping in. Neil shook with the effort to breathe “You know what, I feel sorry for you, it’s pretty sad the lengths you go to for attention. Your need to be seen is pathetic, no wonder your family doesn’t want you around, your company is tiresome” Neil knew poking the devil was suicide but he was not going to die with Aaron thinking he was scared.  
Neil watched as Aarons face turned murderous, he sat the camera down “I was going to wait till Andrew got here to kill you but now seems better.” he started to lift Neil up via his shirt, Neil’s body hung limp. Aaron snarled inches from his face but the bite never came, instead his body hit the floor again, Neil grunted and watched as Andrew punched Aaron in the face. Neil could tell Aaron hadn’t heard his brothers approach because shock was evidence on his face, as well as pain, blood splattered from his mouth which sparked some joy from Neil.  
Neil could tell Andrew was trying to put as much distance between Neil and his brother as possible, Neil tried to help but any movement had pain shooting through him. Aaron push Andrew back and snarled at him, “Your just in time brother”.  
“Touch him one more time and I’ll kill you”  
Aaron laughed at Andrews threat “Why do you care so much about him”  
“I don’t”  
Aaron lunged at Andrew and threw him across the room, Andrew smashed into a mirror but it didn’t seem to inflict any damage “DONT LIE TO ME!”  
Andrew shook his head “Don’t you see what you’ve done? Your little game” he motioned to the bodies scattered around the studio “someone will notice they’re dead, why can’t you think before you act?”  
“I want to watch you suffer”  
Andrew rolled his eyes “I’m not the one going to suffer”  
Aaron watched his brother “What does that mean?”  
Andrew crossed the room to his brother, “You’ve outed your existence to humans, you’ve helped them kill. You crossed into werewolf territory. The Ravens have been alerted, what do you think they will do with you after that huh? Who do you think they’ll send after you, Jean? RIko perhaps? You won’t stand a chance and Katelyn will go down with you”  
“Shut up”  
Andrew continued to approach “They’ll probably rip her apart and burn the pieces as they make you watch. Her screams will be the last thing you hear”  
Aaron roared and charged Andrew, Neil’s humans eyes could barely keep up, the blur of movement smashed into the wall, fists were thrown and teeth bared as brothers tore into one another. Andrews body flew into the air and smashed into the window, Aaron appeared before Neil.  
“I warned you” Andrews said from far away, the threat level clearly evident. Neil couldn’t see him, Aaron took Neil’s hand in his, almost crushing the bones, Aaron brought his hand close to his face, he heard Andrew scream full of fury before his whole world was engulfed in fire. Aaron’s bite tore Neil’s body apart, it felt like his blood was starting to boil, Neil couldn't hear his scream but he felt how raw his throat got from the sheer force of it.  
Aaron was ripped away, his teeth finally removed but the pain only worsened. Neil clenched his teeth and tried to see Andrew. He had Aaron held by the throat backed up against the wall, he snarled at Aaron and tore into his neck, chunks of Aaron flew across the dance studio. A large arm encased Andrews neck and pulled him back, Andrew tore at it with rabid fury, trailing red lines down flame tattoos. David pulled Andrew away as Kevin and Nicky took ahold of Aaron and kept him at bay. David could barely keep Andrew contained. A soft hand appeared on Neil’s head, Renee’s soft features appeared before him, concern etched on her face. She watched as Neil thrashed around on the floor, her voice almost too soft for Neil, “He needs you Andrew”.  
Andrew stopped fighting and breathed hard in David’s arms, his voice was barely audible “I can’t”  
David’s grip loosened and he turned Andrew to face him “Neil needs you”  
Neil tried to call for him, but his throat was too sore and only a strained squeak escaped.  
Andrew appeared above him, golden eyes tense and cold, they racked over Neil's body, taking in all the gruesome wounds on display and lastly coming to rest on the bite mark on his arm. Neil tried to keep his breathing neutral. A hand on his leg drew Neils eyes to David, who inspected his thigh. Neil believed he was dying, he had suffered a lot in his short life but nothing had hurt quite like this. His eyes found the only one he needed; Andrew. He fisted a hand into Neil’s hair, the weight was reassuring. His body jolted as David removed the glass from his leg, and Renee pressed her hand over the gash, blood pooled around her fingers and Neil could see the vampires visibly tense. Neil was finding it harder and harder to breath, his whole body was on fire, black shadows were slowly creeping into his vision.  
"It's the venom" Andrew looked at Neil but spoke to David. He sounded tired, Neil hated hearing it.  
David held Neil wrist "If we can get the venom out, it should stop it"  
"He'll be safer"  
"Your right" Renee said by Neils leg "But it should be his choice Andrew"  
Andrews gazed at Renee, they seemed to speak to each other silently. Andrew finally looked back at Neil, one hand on his neck the other took Neil’s wrist in his hand. “Yes or no”  
Neil nodded his head, his throat to raw to speak. Neil watched as Andrew lowered his hand to Neil’s wrist and covered Aaron’s mark with his mouth. The initial pain of Andrews bite was a shock but soon blackness encased Neil’s vision completely and he felt completely into it.  
....

Neil stirred, a constant beeping drew his eyes open. Neil was in bed, his arms and hands completely bandaged up. The beeping came from a heart rate monitor to his right, he had a morphine drip in his hand. Neils first thought was fear, if he was in hospital that meant the police would be called and they would find holes in his background. Panic iced his veins as he looked around the room, his heart rate spiking.  
"Finally, it's boring watching you sleep" Andrew sat at the foot of the bed, cigarette in hand.  
Neil looked around him, he wasn't in the hospital he was in Andrews bedroom. The little furniture he had, had been cleared for the bed. David must have borrowed the equipment from the hospital. Neil’s body still ached, even with copious amounts of drugs pumping through his body.  
Flashes of what happened came back to him and he pressed tender fingers to his face "What happened to Aaron?"  
"Gone"  
"You killed him?" Andrew stared at Neil "He was your brother"  
Andrew breath deeply "He hasn't been my brother in a long time"  
"I’m sorry"  
"Don't" Andrews tone was ice.  
Neil knew there would be a time for this conversation later, he was willing to wait, he wouldn’t press his luck now.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"About a week"  
Neil looked down at his hands, he could picture the horror they were in, he tried to fist them but it sent knives of pain up his arms. Neil laughed, all the pain, the shock, the realisation that his father was dead all came crashing down on him. Neil was free, it overwhelmed him, his laughter turned hysterical, manic even. Tremors shook his whole body, Andrew pressed a hard hand to the back of his neck, pushing his head between his legs,"Stop it". Neil focused on Andrew, focused on his solid hand, he released his emotions, sent them through his neck to Andrew. Andrew was strong enough to hold Neil up, even if it was in a thousand tiny pieces. Slowly Neils breathing steadied out, Andrew released him when he was satisfied Neil could breathe again.  
"Why didn't you let the venom take me?"  
"Your enough trouble as it is”

……

Neil dreaded this meeting, he sat with his hands stuffed into his hoodie. His leg shook, Andrews hand on his leg forced him to stop, “You’re being stupid”.  
Neil’s heart raced as he wrung his hands together “They’ll kill me”  
Andrew rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette “So dramatic”  
Andrew’s lack of concern was admiral but Neil sat and waited, a twisted ball of nerves.  
The door opened and Renee stepped aside to make room. Matt walked in first, he reeled back in shock so violently he almost knocked Renee over. Dan rushed forward to help Matt but stopped as she finally saw Neil.  
“Neil?” Her voice was so small, it sent an uncomfortable feeling through Neil’s chest.  
She slowly approached him like he was a frightened animal chained to a fence and abandoned, “What happened?”  
“He fell down some stairs” Andrew answered beside him, he watched Dan first, then looked at Matt, his tone suggested no arguments.  
Matt stepped towards them “what?!”  
Dan seemed to understand they wouldn’t get answers, she looked at Neil “Are you ok?”  
Her anger was visible but Neil could tell by the set of her mouth, she was terrified for him. Seeing their visible worry swelled something within him, was it guilt for lying to them? It was a feeling Neil wasn’t used too, he shook his head,“No” he looked between Dan and Matt, trying to convey all of what he was feeling with his eyes “but I will be”.  
Matt and Dan became Neil’s personal nurses, they would visit him pretty much everyday. Neil was surprised that Andrew allowed them into his house without complaint but he seemed distant and unbrothered by their presence. Andrew was the one taking care of his wounds, cleaning them and re -wrapping them but Dan would always double check. 

….

Neil stayed at the Foxes house for weeks, he wasn’t allowed to go to school until his wounds stopped leaking. Andrew stayed with him, skipping school wasn’t an issue for him but Neil still got anxious being locked up in the house for a long time, he was excited to get out of the house. Stretching his legs felt good, slowly easing the stiffness. Neil just hadn’t expected his first appearance to be at prom. Andrew had supplied Neil with a suit, black jacket and trousers, white shirt. Andrew also wore a suit, completely black, Andrew caught Neil watching him, “What?”.  
“Why are we going to prom?”  
“Have you ever heard of fun? High school kids are supposed to have it at prom”.  
Nicky walked into the room and whistled “Damn Neil you clean up good”.  
Neil motioned to his hands “Even with these?”  
Nicky’s eyes went sad, it was an odd emotion to see on his face. Renee floated into the room and put a hand on Nicky's arm “You can’t unpretty that face so easily”.  
Nicky smiles at her “So true”  
Andrew clearly bored of this headed for the door “we’re leaving”  
The drive to school was silent, Neil’s heart jumped when the phone in his pocket vibrated. He still wasn’t used to having a phone, Andrew had given him one just as Dan and Matt left after they first saw him. It was a public display and Dan and Matt has jumped at the chance of giving them his numbers. Neil gently reached into his pocket and took his phone out, Matts name lit up on the screen “Waiting for you, this will be fun :)”  
Neil put the phone back. “I don’t know if I want to go”  
“Shame you don’t have a choice”  
Andrew stopped the car and got out, he walked around and opened the door for Neil, they walked into the school together. Most students stared at him in open curiosity, he wore bandages on his hands but let the wounds on his face air. Neil hadn’t looked into the mirror but he was under no assumptions it wasn’t horrible. Andrews presence was another factor to the staring but it did however deter questions. Neil and Andrew mingled with Dan and Matt for some time, Matt dragged Neil to the dance floor but after seeing Neil flinch in pain multiple times, apologised and left Neil to Andrews company. Neil motioned outside “I’m just popping outside”  
Neil made his way gently through the throng of students and sat down on an empty bench, Andrew sat next to him. Cigarette already lit, he passed one to Neil. He cradled it in his wounded hands. Neil watched Andrew inhale and blow out smoke “You should have let me turn”  
“You don’t know what your saying”  
“This would have healed already” Neil motioned to his face.  
Andrew flicked his eyes to Neil “Who knew you were so vain” he stubbed his cigarette out “what’s a few more scars”.  
“I could stand up for myself, you wouldn’t have to worry about me”  
“You don’t understand what it’s like, what your asking for. It’s not easy, it wouldn’t be better. Vampires feelings are heightened, if I had let you turn you would be endless trouble”  
Neil leant towards him “How did I taste?”  
Andrew watched Neil, unamused. Neil smirked at the look on his face, Andrew covered his mouth with his hand “I should have just let you die”.  
“Then why didn’t you?” Neil said behind Andrews hand, muffled as it was, Neil could tell by Andrews face that he understood.  
“Yes or no?”  
Neil nodded his head, the hand from his mouth moved to the nape of Neil’s neck and pulled him in. Kissing Andrew hurt, Neil could feel his face wounds reopen but he didn’t care. He kissed Andrew back, hungry.  
Andrew jerked away, he pushed his hand and covered Neil’s now wet cheek.  
“You're an idiot”  
“We’ve already established that”.


End file.
